Es weihnachtet sehr 2007
by Nerventod
Summary: Hallo ihr lieben... hier entstehen, wie im letzten Jahr, vier weihnachtliche Oneshots rund um Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die euch das Warten aufs Christkind ein wenig versüßen sollen
1. Chapter 1

hey ihr lieben…

es ist wieder Advent und der lieben Tradition des letzten Jahres folgend, werde ich auch diesmal wieder versuchen, euch mit kleinen Oneshots diese besondere Zeit des Jahres zu versüßen…

also dann, los geht's

ein rießiges DANKESCHÖN gilt meiner beta silvermoon1987, die das hier sehr kurzfristig noch korrigieren konnte

viel spaß mit dieser geschichte

nerventod

oooooooooo

**Harry Potter, winzig klein**

_Oh, oh_,dachte Harry Potter, Schüler der siebten Klasse an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, als er in den Kessel vor sich sah. Er war gerade in der letzten Stunde vor den Weihnachtsferien und wie sollte es anders sein, war das natürlich Zaubertränke, das Fach, was Harry am meisten verabscheute. Aber er hatte es belegen müssen, wollte er Auror werden. Seine Noten waren dieses Jahr katastrophal in diesem Fach gewesen und Harry wusste ernsthaft nicht, wie er Auror werden sollte, wenn sich das nicht bald ändern würde.

Grund eins für diesen Zustand saß vorne im Klassenzimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte gerade die Aufsätze, die sie zu dieser Stunde hatten anfertigen müssen. Snape hatte sich seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht ein Stück verändert. Er war immer noch derselbe Bastard, wie immer und zog Harry für jede Kleinigkeit immer noch einen Haufen Punkte ab. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Harry doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass Snape von jetzt an zumindest ein wenig anders wäre, doch der Tränkemeister war sein altes, unerträgliches Selbst geblieben.

Grund Nummer zwei für seine Misere saß nur einen Arbeitstisch von ihm entfernt. Snape hatte Harry extra von Hermine weggesetzt, damit die ihm nicht mehr beim Brauen von Zaubertränken helfen konnte und so saß er nun zwischen Neville und Draco Malfoy. Wie viele Tränke der blonde Slytherin ihm in diesem Jahr schon versaut hatte, indem er, wenn Snape nicht hinsah, irgendwelche Zutaten in Harrys Kessel warf, konnte Harry schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Harry kam es fast so vor, als würde Snape extra in den Stadien, in denen der Zaubertrank kritisch war, nicht zu ihm sehen, damit Draco ihn durch eine falsche Zutat versauen konnte. Es war viel einfacher zu zählen, wie viele Zaubertränke er nicht versaut hatte, und das waren genau fünf.

Und genau das war gerade wieder einmal passiert. Während Harry die nächste Zutat klein geschnitten und nicht aufgepasst hatte, hatte Malfoy einfach ein wenig gemahlenes Drachenpulver in seinen Kessel geworfen. Harry hatte ihn wütend angeschaut und dann zu Snape gesehen, der schnell seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, so als habe er nichts von der ganzen Aktion mitbekommen.

Wieder schaute Harry zu seinem Trank, der nun eine lila Farbe angenommen und wild zu kochen begonnen hatte. Ein violetter Qualm stieg von dem Kessel auf und verursachte, dass Harry ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Mist, was auch immer nun aus dem Trank geworden war, er würde das garantiert nicht mehr hinbekommen. Frustriert seufzte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ehe mehrere Dinge direkt nacheinander passierten.

Harrys Kessel begann auf einmal bedrohlich zu zischen und stieß dichten Rauch aus. Alle drehten sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, auch Snape. Harry staunte, als sein Professor auf einmal die Augen aufriss und dann alle Schüler anschrie, sie sollen den Klassenraum auf der Stelle verlassen. Schnell machten sich alle daran, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, unglücklicherweise auch Neville, der solche Katastrophen schon gewohnt war und daher schneller aufsprang als alle anderen. Während er an Harry vorbeirauschte, stieß er ihn so unglücklich an, dass Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte, wobei er sich hart seinen Kopf an seiner Tischplatte aufstieß. Danach wurde alles schwarz.

Snape hielt die Tür auf und wartete, dass alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er seinen Zauberstab schwang und einen komplizierten Zauber ausführte, der den Rauch innerhalb weniger Minuten verschwinden lassen würde. Danach schlug er die Tür zu und sah sich unter seinen Schülern um. Schnell zählte er alle Anwesenden durch und runzelte dann die Stirn. Ein Schüler fehlte.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden herauszufinden, wer da fehlte. „Mister Weasley, wo ist Potter?", bellte er den Rothaarigen an.

Ron schaute sich schnell um und schaute dann zu Hermine, die entsetzt eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen hatte. „Oh Merlin", keuchte sie. „Er muss noch in dem Raum sein."

Einige der Slytherins lachten hämisch, während die Gryffindors ein besorgtes Gemurmel von sich gaben. Snape rollte mit den Augen. Das war ja wieder einmal so typisch für den Goldjungen. Immer musste er Ärger machen. „Die Stunde ist beendet. Gehen Sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume", befahl er dann streng.

„Aber Sir", begehrte Hermine auf. „Was ist mit Harry? Wir können ihn doch nicht da drin lassen."

„Im Augenblick ist es zu gefährlich zurück in den Klassenraum zu gehen", schnappte Snape verärgert, da keiner der Schüler Anstalten machte, zu gehen, wie er es ihnen befohlen hatte. „Verschwinden Sie endlich", fügte er mit gefährlicher Stimme und zögernd taten die Schüler endlich, was er verlangt hatte.

Auch Draco drehte sich um, um mit seinen Mitschülern zu verschwinden, als ihn eine Hand zurückhielt. „Du bleibst hier", knurrte ihn der Tränkemeister an. Draco rollte mit seinen Augen und deutete den anderen, schon mal ohne ihn zu gehen.

„Was ist denn, Onkel Sev?", fragte er, nachdem alle anderen verschwunden waren.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich nichts beigebracht? Drachenpulver ist äußerst gefährlich und die Reaktion mit dem heutigen Trank nicht abzusehen, vor allem, da ich nicht weiß, wie weit Potter schon war. Man wirft nichts in einen Kessel, wenn man nicht wenigstens im Entferntesten eine Ahnung hat, was daraufhin passieren kann", wütete sein Pate verärgert.

„Ja, ja", winkte Draco unbekümmert ab. „Potter wird schon nichts passiert sein. Sag mir einfach, was ist, ich geh jetzt packen."

„Du wirst schön hier bleiben", knurrte Snape. „Ich werde deinen Mist, den du verzapft hast, bestimmt nicht alleine ausbaden."

Draco versuchte seinen Paten böse anzufunkeln, hatte aber mit dieser Taktik überhaupt keinen Erfolg, da Snape ihn daraufhin einfach noch eine Spur gefährlicher anschaute. Ergeben seufzte Draco und wartete dann gemeinsam mit dem Tränkemeister darauf, dass sie wieder in das Klassenzimmer gehen konnten.

Als es dann endlich so weit war, öffnete Snape vorsichtig die Tür und lugte hinein, um zu sehen, ob es wieder ungefährlich war, den Raum zu betreten. Nachdem dies sichergestellt war, öffnete der Tränkemeister die Tür und trat gefolgt von Draco den Raum. Zielsicher trugen seine Schritte ihn zu der Bankreihe, in der Harry gesessen hatte, während Draco einfach an der Tür stehen blieb. Er beobachtete, wie sein Pate dort ankam, wo Potter eigentlich sein müsste und dann die Stirn runzelte, ehe sich seine Augen für einen Moment zu weiten schienen und er dann seine Augen schloss, als würde er um Fassung ringen müssen.

Auch wenn Draco es nie zugeben würde, machte er sich jetzt doch Sorgen. Hatte er Potter etwa umgebracht? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich das nach dem Sieg über Voldemort noch gut in seinem Lebenslauf machen würde. Er sah zu, wie Snape sich dann bückte und etwas vom Boden aufzuheben schien. Draco konnte nicht sehen, was es war, doch sein Pate kam damit nun wieder direkt auf ihn zu. „Mitkommen", wurde er angebellt und kurz darauf befanden sich beide auf den Weg durchs Schloss. Immer wieder versuchte der Blonde zu erkennen, was sein Pate da in seiner Hand hatte, doch leider konnte er einfach nichts erkennen.

Er war überrascht, als sie zur Krankenstation einbogen. Sofort, als sie sie betreten hatten, kam auch schon Madame Pomfrey auf sie zu und fragte, ob etwas passiert sei, worauf Snape ihr das zeigte, was er die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Die Medihexe schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, kehrte aber beinahe sofort zu ihrem professionellen Selbst zurück. „Leg ihn auf das Bett da", sagte sie dem Tränkemeister und deutete auf das Bett, das in der hintersten Ecke der Krankenstation stand. Neugierig folgte Draco seinem Paten dorthin und bemühte sich, nun endlich einmal zu sehen, was los war.

Der Mund klappte ihm auf, als sein Pate einen Potter auf das Kissen des Bettes legte, der in etwa so groß war, wie sein eigener Mittelfinger. Ups, das bedeutete sicher Ärger.

„Du bleibst hier, während ich dem Direktor hole", befahl Snape und rauschte dann schnellen Schrittes aus der Krankenstation.

In der Zwischenzeit kam Madame Pomfrey angewuselt und schubste Draco etwas unsanft zu Seite, um sich um ihren kleinen Patienten zu kümmern. Ein wenig Blut schien auf seiner Stirn zu sein und Draco schaute gespannt zu, wie die Medihexe Harry untersuchte und schließlich äußerst vorsichtig die Wunde an seinem Kopf heilte. Danach verschwand sie mit der Aufforderung, dass Draco bei ihrem Patienten bleiben sollte.

Der Blonde konnte jetzt einfach nicht anders und ließ seiner Neugierde seinen freien Lauf. Langsam trat er ganz an das Bett heran, in dem Harry lag und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Seine Nase berührte beinahe Harry, als der Gryffindor plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Draco konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Harry plötzlich seine Augen aufschlug und einen hysterischen Schrei ausstieß. Erschrocken richtete sich Draco auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hatte sich mindestens genauso erschrocken wie Potter. Er sah wieder zu der kleinen Gestalt auf dem Bett und Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe er an sich hinunterblickte und sich dann im ganzen Raum umsah.

Harry brauchte nicht lange um zu begreifen, was passiert war. Das war so unfair. Er war schon so immer der Kleinste seiner ganzen Jahrgangsstufe gewesen und sogar die Sechstklässler-Jungen waren allesamt größer als er und nun das. Das war so gemein! Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Draco wütend an, doch der stand nun ein paar Meter entfernt und konnte so den bösen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gar nicht so richtig erkennen. Der Blonde begann zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu grinsen.

Harry wollte gerade zu einer üblen Schimpftirade ansetzen, als die Türen zur Krankenstation aufgestoßen wurden und Dumbledore und Snape gemeinsam den Raum betraten. Schnell kam ihnen die Medihexe aus ihrem Büro entgegen und klärte sie scheinbar über Harrys Gesundheitszustand, dann kamen sie hinüber zu seinem Bett.

„Harry, mein Junge, wie geht es dir", fragte der Direktor und Harry kam seine Stimme so laut vor, dass Harry sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Dumbledore lächelte entschuldigend und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Wie geht es dir?", wiederholte er seine Frage, diesmal leiser.

„Ich bin ungefähr zehn Zentimeter groß", grummelte Harry. „Wie soll es mir da schon gehen?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Professor Snape wird nach einem Weg suchen, dich zu deiner eigentlichen Größe zurück zu verwandeln. Allerdings wird das ein klein wenig Zeit erfordern, den passenden Trank dazu zu finden und die Frage ist natürlich, wo du so lange bleiben wirst. Die Weasleys wollen nach Rumänien und dort Weihnachten feiern und ich fürchte, dass das in deinem Zustand ein wenig zu gefährlich bleibt. Ich würde mich gerne um dich kümmern, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass Professor Snape sich um dich kümmern sollte, da er ja indirekt dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du jetzt in diesem Zustand bist."

„Malfoy hat mir die Zutat in den Trank geworfen, die meinen Zaubertrank versaut hat", protestierte Harry, der sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, auch nur eine Sekunde mit dem Tränkemeister allein verbringen zu wollen, ehe ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass er ja dann sicher bei Malfoy bleiben musste. Genau in denselben Moment, in dem Harry gesprochen hatte, hatte auch Snape mit ausgestreckten Finger auf den Blonden gezeigt und gesagt: „Draco hat das zu verantworten." Es war ihm egal, dass er im Moment wie ein störrisches Kind klang, aber er wollte Potter auf keinen Fall um sich haben und sich auch noch um ihn kümmern müssen.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte nun zu dem Malfoy-Erben, dem nichts Gutes schwante, als er das Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors sah. „Mister Malfoy", sprach ihn der Direktor auch sogleich an, „ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht über ihr Verhalten. Man sollte meinen, dass Sie diesen Kleinkrieg mit Mister Potter bereits hinter sich gelassen haben. In Anbetracht der Umstände halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Sie sich um ihn kümmern. Und, Mister Malfoy, ich möchte Harry nach den Ferien in einem Stück und gesund wieder hier sehen."

„Aber das können Sie doch nicht machen", protestierten beide Jungen wie aus einem Mund.

Dumbledore jedoch ignorierte die beiden. „Ich denke nicht, dass Miss Bulstrode etwas dagegen haben wird, wenn Sie Mister Potter mitnehmen", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln und erhob sich dann, um gemeinsam mit Snape die Krankenstation wieder zu verlassen.

Wütend funkelte Draco Harry daraufhin an. Das durfte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Er würde sein erstes Weihnachten ohne seine Eltern feiern, die bei dem finalen Kampf beide für ihre Überzeugungen gestorben waren, er durfte sich auch noch zu allem Überfluss um Potter kümmern. Millicent würde das bestimmt fantastisch finden. Seine etwas pummelige Freundin hatte ihn davon überzeugt, Weihnachten mit zu ihr zu kommen, damit er nicht allein hier auf Hogwarts bleiben musste. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte er sich von der ganzen Welt abgeschottet und nur sie hatte es durch ihre Beharrlichkeit geschafft, dass er wieder angefangen hatte zu leben. Sie war auch eine der ersten gewesen, die gewusst hatten, dass er schwul war und hatte sich von ihm mit der Begründung, dass jeder schwule Mann eine beste heterosexuelle Freundin brauchte, nicht von ihm abwimmeln lassen. Und Draco musste zugeben, dass es Spaß machte, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen, oder Jungs abzuchecken.

Grummelnd und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco auf das Bett zu und schnappte sich Harry. „Aua", schrie der, da der Blonde ein wenig zu fest zugepackt hatte. „Pass doch auf, Malfoy."

Draco ignorierte die weiteren Schimpftiraden des Gryffindors und steckte ihn einfach in eine Tasche seiner Robe, ehe er die Krankenstation verließ und in die Kerker eilte. Dort angekommen stürmte er hinauf in sein Zimmer, griff wieder in seine Tasche und setzte Harry, diesmal tatsächlich vorsichtiger, auf seinem Bett ab, ehe er sich daran machte, seine Sachen zu packen, wobei er den Gryffindor komplett ignorierte.

Da Harry nichts anderes zu tun hatte, schaute er Draco dabei zu, wie der sorgsam seine Sachen faltete und sie in seinem Koffer verstaute. Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, als er sich dabei erwischte, wie sein Blick immer wieder an dem Hintern des Slytherins hängen blieb, der, und das musste Harry einfach zugeben, äußerst knackig aussah.

Als Draco endlich mit dem Packen fertig war, war es bereits Zeit zum Abendessen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, Potter mit dorthin zu schleppen und musste sich außerdem unbedingt in Ruhe mit Millicent über die ganze Situation unterhalten können. Er fackelte nicht lange und schnappte sich Harry erneut, der noch immer auf seinem Bett saß. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Schublade seines Nachttisches und setzte ihn hinein. „Ich bring dir etwas zu essen mit, Potter", sagte er nur knapp und ignorierte Harrys Protest, als er die Schublade einfach zu schob und den Schwarzhaarigen somit in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurückließ.

oooooooooo

Draco hatte Millicent am Tisch nicht erzählen können, was passiert war und so hatte er sie gebeten, einen kleinen Spaziergang mit ihm zu machen, bei dem er ihr alles haarklein erzählt hatte. Milli hatte Potter unbedingt sehen wollen und so standen sie nun beide in Dracos Zimmer. Der Blonde ging zu der Schublade und öffnete sie, doch von dem Goldjungen war nichts zu sehen.

„Wo ist er denn nun?", fragte Milli ungeduldig, ehe ihr scheinbar ein Licht aufzugehen schien. „Draco Lucius Malfoy", donnerte sie los, „du willst mir doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du Potter in die Schublade gesteckt hast."

„Wo hätte ich ihn den sonst hintun sollen?", fragte der Blonde. „Außerdem ist das jetzt vollkommen unwichtig. Potter ist weg."

„Was?", kreischte Milli und kam zu Draco. Unsanft schubste sie ihn beiseite und zog die Schublade noch ein Stück weiter auf. Was sie sah, stockte ihr den Atem. Ganz hinten in der Ecke saß Potter mit angezogenen Beinen, den Kopf auf seinen Knien abgelegt und zitterte leicht. Da es hier keineswegs kalt war, wusste sie sofort, dass er noch fror, sondern sein Zittern einen anderen Grund haben musste. Sie warf noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Draco, ehe sie sanft nach Harry griff und ihn aus der Schublade holte. Gemeinsam mit ihm setzte sie sich aufs Bett. „Potter, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie den Gryffindor.

Draco war bestürzt, als er sah, wie Potter daraufhin aufschaute und er Tränen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Der wischte sich dann entschieden die verräterischen Tränen fort. „Es ist nichts", konnte Draco ihn sagen hören.

„Du weinst doch nicht ohne Grund", erwiderte Milli daraufhin. „Sag schon, was mit dir ist."

„Es ist nur… Es war so dunkel da drin und ich…" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen und Milli, die ihn immer noch in ihrer Hand hatte, strich mit der anderen beruhigend über seinen Rücken, während sie Draco böse anfunkelte, der daraufhin abwehrend seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Nach einer kurzen Weile schien Harry sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er schien kurz zu überlegen, ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür. „Ich habe bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr in einem Schrank gewohnt, in dem es auch immer sehr dunkel war und scheinbar bin ich deshalb ein wenig klaustrophobisch", erklärte er verlegen.

Wenn beide Slytherin von dieser Aussage überrascht waren, ließen sie sich das auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken. „Keine Angst, Harry, Draco wird so was nicht noch einmal machen, sonst bekommt er es nämlich mit mir zu tun", sagte sie resolut und mit einem warnenden Blick zu dem Blonden, der daraufhin nur mit den Augen rollte.

Draco setzte sich neben Milli auf sein Bett und holte ein wenig zu Essen aus seiner Robentasche, das er Harry hinhielt. Er hatte sogar einen Trinkbecher kleingeschrumpft, den er nun mit einer ebenso kleinen Flasche Kürbissaft zu Harry stellte. Sie sahen beide schweigend dabei zu, wie Harry aß und sich danach zufrieden in Millis Hand zurück lehnte.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Milli leise nach.

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit leicht rotem Kopf und begann dann sich ein wenig unruhig zu bewegen. Milli schaute ihn fragend an, worauf Harry noch eine wenig röter zu werden.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte die Slytherin, worauf sie ein Nicken bekam. „Und was?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

„IchmussmalaufsKlo", nuschelte Harry so schnell, dass ihn die anderen beiden nicht verstanden.

„Kannst du das nochmal so sagen, dass wir normal sterblichen Menschen das auch verstehen?", schnarrte Draco, worauf er sich sofort einen Stoß in die Rippen einfing.

Wütend hob Harry seinen Kopf. „Ich muss mal aufs Klo, okay?", schnappte er verärgert.

Draco schnaubte, tat aber nicht dergleichen. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte Milli nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Wieso bringst du ihn nicht hin? Du weißt doch, wo es ist", schnaubte Draco.

„Ich kann doch nicht mit ihm aufs Klo gehen", entrüstete sich das Mädchen.

Draco rollte mit den Augen, schnappte sich Potter dann aber und brachte ihn zur Toilette. Langsam stellte er ihn auf den Rand der Klobrille ab. „Pass auf, dass du nicht reinfällst. Ich werde dich da ganz sicher nicht wieder rausholen", schnarrte er und wartete darauf, dass Harry endlich begann. Doch es passierte nichts. „Jetzt mach schon. Worauf wartest du?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich kann das nicht, wenn du zusiehst", schnappte Harry.

Draco zählte kurz bis zehn, damit er seine Ruhe bewahren konnte. „Okay, ich werde dich Primadonna allein lassen. Ich hoffe, zwei Minuten reichen dir", sagte er dann und ließ Harry allein. Der schaute sich kurz noch einmal um, ehe er endlich seine Hose öffnete und sich erleichterte. Als Draco wieder ins Bad kam, war er fertig und wartete bereits auf ihn. Der Blonde schnappte ihn sich, betätigte die Spülung und trug ihn dann hinüber zum Waschbecken, in den er ihn hineinstellte. Er drehte den Hahn nur soweit auf, dass ein ganz dünner Strahl aus ihm kam, so dass sich Harry die Hände waschen konnte. Dann hielt er ihm ein Handtuch entgegen und als Harry fertig war, ging er wieder mit ihm zurück in sein Zimmer.

Gerade in dem Moment, als sie es betraten, stürmte Milli wieder ins Zimmer und Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, dass sie ein kleines Puppenbett bei sich hatte, das genau die richtige Größe für ihn hatte. Sowohl er, als auch Draco schauten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Jetzt glotzt nicht so dumm. Ich habe mir das Bett nur von Henrietta Forlock geliehen. Sie ist eine Erstklässlerin", schimpfte sie.

„Hast du ihm auch ein paar Puppenkleidchen mitgebracht?", grinste nun Draco, was ihm einen bitterbösen Blick von Harry einbrachte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", gestand Milli und holte etwas hervor, was wie ein Nachthemd aussah, allerdings eindeutig eines für eine weibliche Puppe.

„Also das werde ich auf keinen Fall anziehen", kreischte Harry entsetzt. „Kann Malfoy mir nicht einfach einen seiner Schlafanzüge schrumpfen?"

„Ich gebe dir wohl etwas von meinen teuren Sachen? Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Entweder du ziehst das an, oder du musst nackt schlafen. Schließlich müssen wir ja über Nacht deine Sachen reinigen lassen", grinste Draco. „Also los jetzt, hopp, hopp. Zieh dich um. Wir sehen auch nicht hin."

Für Harrys Geschmack hatte Malfoy ein viel zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, aber der Blonde hatte zumindest insofern recht, dass seine Sachen gereinigt werden mussten. Grummelnd ließ er sich auf dem Nachttisch absetzen, auf den Milli sein Bett und sein Nachthemd gelegt hatte und zog sich so schnell wie möglich um, ehe er unter die Decke schlüpfte. „Ich bin fertig", sagte er, als er fertig war.

„Also wirklich, Potter, die Rüschen stehen dir", gluckste Draco und schon im nächsten Moment sah Harry nur noch einen weißen Blitz, der ihm für kurze Zeit die Sicht nahm. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Woher hatte Malfoy so schnell die Kamera her gehabt? Entsetzlich. Harry schwor sich, nicht eher Ruhe zu geben, bis er dieses entsetzliche Foto in seinen Händen hielt, wenn er erst einmal wieder seine richtige Größe hatte.

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Milli von den beiden Jungen und auch Draco machte sich fertig fürs Bett, ehe er das Licht löschte und sich schlafen legen. Harry war schon längst im Land der Träume, viel zu anstrengend war dieser Tag gewesen.

oooooooooo

Die Zugfahrt war eine langweilige Angelegenheit gewesen. Draco und Milli hatten sich ein Abteil für sich genommen, damit Harry nicht die ganze Fahrt in Dracos Tasche bleiben musste. Harry war das nur ganz recht gewesen, da Draco heute keinen Umhang trug und er so den Weg zum Zug in Dracos Hosentasche verbracht hatte und dabei doch sehr nahe an dessen Heiligtum gekommen war. Einmal war er dagegen gefallen und hatte Draco leicht aufzischen hören und Harry wollte so eine Reaktion ganz sicher nicht noch einmal verursachen. Obwohl… Nein, das wollte er ganz sicher nicht.

Erst spät am Abend waren sie bei Milli zu Hause angekommen. Alle waren müde und so gingen sie nach dem Essen ins Bett, wobei Draco Harry erneut Essen mitgebracht hatte. Zu Harrys größten Entsetzen hatte das Mädchen doch tatsächlich den Nerv gehabt, ihr altes Puppenhaus in Dracos Zimmer zu bringen, dass für die Zeit, wo er hier war, als seine Bleibe dienen sollte.

Sein Heim für die nächsten Wochen war, und Harry konnte keine andere Beschreibung dafür finden, pink. Einfach nur pink. Die Wände waren pink, der Boden war Pink, ja sogar die Möbel waren pink. „Also wenn ich nicht schon schwul wäre, würde ich es ganz sicher jetzt werden", hatte Harry gegrummelt und war dann losgezogen, um sich sein neues zu Hause anzusehen. Dass er zwei ziemlich geschockte Slytherins zurückließ, interessiert ihn herzlich wenig. Ohne zu murren zog er wenig später sogar das alberne Nachthemd wieder an und legte sich dann in das Bett und schloss die Augen.

oooooooooo

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem ziemlichen Problem in der unteren Region seines Körpers. Aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund, hatte ihn Potters Geständnis von gestern Abend vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Haarklein erinnerte er sich noch an seinen äußerst lebhaften Traum der letzten Nacht, in dem der Schwarzhaarige vorgekommen und nun auch für Dracos Problem verantwortlich war.

„Malfoy, hey, es wird ja auch Zeit, dass du endlich mal wach wirst, ich muss dringend auf die Toilette", hörte er die Ursache seiner Misere deutlich sagen. Draco befand, dass es eindeutig unpassend wäre, den Gryffindor in diesem Zustand gegenüberzutreten und entschied sich stattdessen, schnell aus dem Bett und selbst ins Badezimmer zu flüchten.

Drinnen angekommen verfluchte er sich erst einmal selbst. Wie konnte er nur einen Steifen bekommen, weil er von Potter geträumt hatte. Das ging ja mal gar nicht. Tatsächlich aber musste er jetzt erst einmal dieses Problem loswerden und so schlüpfte der Blonde schnell aus seinen Sachen und unter die Dusche, wo er schon nach kurzer Zeit leise stöhnend seine Erlösung fand.

Harry unterdessen war richtig sauer. Wie konnte Malfoy ihn einfach so ignorieren, wo er doch ganz deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er dringend die Toilette benutzen musste. Wütend war er aus dem Bett und den Puppenhaus gestiefelt und hatte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer gemacht. An der Tür angekommen, stellte er zu seiner Freude fest, dass er unter dem Spalt der Tür bequem hindurch passte und so stand er nur wenig später in dem Badezimmer, gerade als Draco, klatschnass und wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte aus der Dusche stieg.

Wow, der Blonde hatte einen traumhaften Körper, dachte Harry fasziniert und beobachtete, wie Draco sich langsam und sorgfältig abtrocknete. Harry sabberte beinahe, als er bemerkte, wie ihn Draco plötzlich entsetzt anschaute. „Potter", keuchte der Blonde entrüstet und schlang sich sofort das Handtuch um all seine wichtigen Körperteile.

Harry hatte den Anstand, wenigstens zu erröten, da er so beim spannen erwischt worden war. Zu allem Unglück zeichnete sich jetzt eine deutliche Beule unter seinem Nachthemd ab, die er schnell zu verstecken versuchte, doch es war bereits zu spät dafür. Draco grinste jetzt dreckig. „Na, hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast", fragte er lasziv.

Harry musste schlucken, fing sich aber gleich wieder. „Schließ bloß nicht von dir auf andere, Malfoy", blaffte er. „Das ist nur eine natürlich morgendliche Reaktion, wenn man in unserem Alter ist. Sie hat nichts, und ich betone noch einmal, nichts mit dir zu tun."

Noch immer mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schnappte sich Draco Harry unvermittelt und stellte ihn auf der Klobrille ab. „Ich hoffe, dir reichen fünf Minuten, um mit deinem Problem fertig zu werden", grinste er und verschwand dann aus dem Bad, um sich anzuziehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, reichte Harry schon eine Minute, um sich der verräterischen Erektion zu entledigen, ehe er auch seine volle Blase entleeren konnte. Er wartete darauf, dass Draco zurückkam, ihn ins Waschbecken stellte und den Wasserhahn leicht aufdrehte, damit er sich duschen konnte. Ein Handtuch hatte er daneben platziert, das Milli gestern extra für ihn geschrumpft hatte.

Als Harry fertig war, holte Draco ihn ab und setzte ihn, sehr zu dessen Überraschung auf seinem eigenen Bett ab, anstatt ihn zu seinem Puppenhaus zu bringen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du strippst jetzt, Potter", erklärte Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Ja, er wollte Harry jetzt auch nackt sehen. Fair war fair.

„Was?", kreischte Harry. „Sag mal, spinnst du?"

„Nein, das tue ich ganz sicher nicht", grinste Draco noch immer. „Du hast dich einfach ins Bad geschlichen und mich in voller Schönheit und Größe bewundern dürfen. Ich denke, mir steht dasselbe zu, damit wir Quitt sind."

„Du spinnst wohl", schnappte Harry verärgert. „Das kannst du vergessen. Du hast immerhin noch dieses peinliche Foto von mir."

„Das gilt nicht", entgegnete Draco. „Also los jetzt, weg mit dem Handtuch. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nicht eher losgehe, um etwas zu essen zu holen, bis ich gesehen habe, was ich sehen will."

Nachdem eine Viertelstunde danach nichts passiert war, wusste Harry, dass Draco es wirklich erst meinte. Sein Magen verlangte mittlerweile lautstark nach etwas zu essen und so fasste er sich ein Herz und ließ sein Handtuch zu Boden gleiten. Draco musste kurz schlucken, als Harry tatsächlich das Handtuch fallen ließ, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken.

„Na also, geht doch", schnurrte Draco und betrachtete Harry eingehen. „Rumdrehen", befahl er nach ein paar Sekunden.

Peinlich berührt tat Harry auch dass und als er sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder herumdrehte, war plötzlich eine Glasscheibe dicht vor ihm. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, um was es sich handelte. „Malfoy", schrie er entrüstet und bedeckte schnell mit seinen Händen seine Männlichkeit. „Nimm sofort die Lupe da weg."

„Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, Potter. Du hast mich immerhin ordentlich sehen können. Bei dir brauche ich halt eine Lupe, um dein kleines Dingeling auch wirklich sehen zu können", grinste Draco.

„Das… das ist ja wohl die Höhe", schimpfte Harry und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüfte, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, dass er dann ja auch nicht mehr bedeckt war. „Mein… Mein… du weißt schon… ist ordentlich proportioniert zu dem Rest meines Körpers und er ist überhaupt nicht klein."

Draco nahm noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick durch seine Lupe und meinte dann, „Okay, Potter, du hast ja Recht. Siehst ganz gut aus", ehe er sich den jetzt sprachlosen Schwarzhaarigen schnappte und zu seinem Puppenhaus brachte, wo Harry so schnell er konnte in seine Sachen schlüpfte.

oooooooooo

Den Vormittag hatten die drei Jugendlichen draußen verbracht, wo Draco mit Milli einen Spaziergang durch den tiefen Schnee gemacht hatte, während Harry aus dessen Umhangtasche die wunderschöne Landschaft beobachten konnte. Milli hatte sofort bemerkt, dass irgendetwas zwischen den beiden Jungen vorgefallen sein musste, denn beide verhielten sich eher ruhig. Sie stritten sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Im Gegenteil, Draco schien mit Potter sogar sanfter und vorsichtiger umzugehen, als noch gestern und das war etwas, was das Mädchen ziemlich verwunderte. Beide schienen ziemlich in Gedanken zu sein.

Milli hatte es sich am Nachmittag nicht nehmen lassen, sowohl Dracos Zimmer, als auch Harrys Puppenstube weihnachtlich zu dekorieren. Das rot und das grün bissen sich furchtbar mit dem ganzen pink, aber wenigstens brachte es etwas Ablenkung und irgendwie mochte Harry diesen Kitsch ja auch.

Seine Augen suchten immer wieder nach Draco, um ihn unbemerkt beobachten zu können, doch immer wieder fingen sich ihre Blicke, als auch Draco zu ihm sah. Heute Morgen hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert und keiner von beiden wagte es genau darüber nachzudenken, was das gewesen war.

oooooooooo

Die nächsten drei Tage verliefen nicht anders und mittlerweile konnte Milli sich auch denken, dass sich etwas zwischen den beiden verändert hatte und sie hatte auch eine Ahnung, was es war. Heute war endlich Weihnachten und sie überlegte sich, was sie tun könnte, um den beiden auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Sie betrat das Zimmer der Jungen, nachdem sie vorsichtig angeklopft hatte und schaute dann strahlend zu den beiden hinüber. „Was haltet ihr von einem Spaziergang?", fragte sie.

Harry und Draco stimmten zu. Draco hob Harry sachte in seine Tasche und folgte dann dem Mädchen aus der Tür, als die auf einmal stehen blieb. Draco schaute sie verwundert an. „Ach, mir war nur so, als hätte ich was vergessen", sagte Milli leichthin und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Na sowas? Wie kommt der denn da hin?", fragte sie dann unschuldig und deutete nach oben zum Türrahmen.

Draco folgte ihrem Blick, ehe sein Mund aufklappte. Dort hing ein Mistelzweig. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht erwarten, dass ich Potter küsse?", fragte er Milli entsetzt.

„Aber Draco, ihr werdet doch nicht mit so einer altehrwürdigen Weihnachstradition brechen wollen?", schlug Milli sich im gespielten Entsetzen die Hand vor die Brust.

„Aber er ist nur zehn Zentimeter groß", versuchte es Draco erneut.

„Genau, das geht doch gar nicht, so klein wie ich bin", pflichtete ihm Harry sofort bei.

„Aha, erwischt", feixte Milli mit einem Mal. „Ich wusste es doch."

„Was wusstest du?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Na dass ihr euch grundsätzlich küssen wollt", sagte das Mädchen, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der ganzen Welt.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn", schnappte der Blonde nun.

„Genau, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte auch Harry.

„Na das ist doch ganz einfach. Ihr habt euch nur wegen dem Größenunterschied beschwert, nicht darüber, dass ihr euch überhaupt küssen sollt", erklärte Milli nun zufrieden.

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein, das im nächsten Moment eine schnarrende Stimme durchbrach. „Draco, wo ist Potter. Ich habe hier das Gegenmittel, was ihn wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Größe verhelfen sollte", sagte Snape und erschreckte damit alle Anwesenden beinahe zu Tode.

„Hier", sagte Draco und holte Harry aus seiner Umhangtasche.

Der Tränkemeister nickte nur und schnappte sich dann den Gryffindor. „Luft anhalten, Potter", schnarrte er und tauchte ihn dann einfach in eine Flüssigkeit hinein, so dass Harry nichts anderes übrig blieb, als genau das zu tun. Nachdem Snape ihn wieder herausgeholt hatte und Harry nun klatschnass auf den Boden abstellte, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige ein Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr und tatsächlich begann er nach ein paar Sekunden zu wachsen.

Harry strahlte Draco und Milli an, die beide freudig zurück lächelten, wobei Millis Strahlen eindeutig breiter war. Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und trocknete ihn damit gründlich.

„Na, dann können wir ja endlich Spazieren gehen", sagte Harry, ehe er sich an den Tränkemeister richtete. „Danke für ihre Bemühungen, Professor." Er erhielt dafür nur ein genervtes Nicken.

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt zu den anderen beiden, wurde jedoch unter der Tür aufgehalten. „Du schuldest mir noch etwas", wisperte Draco und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war der Kuss auch schon wieder vorbei, doch beide konnten ihren Blick nicht von einander lösen. Wie von selbst fanden sich erneut ihrer Lippen, um diesmal zu einem tieferen, leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zu verschmelzen. Als Harry Dracos Zunge spürte, wie diese leicht über seine Lippen strich, öffnete er bereitwillig seinen Mund und hieß sie in seinem Mund willkommen.

Alles um sie herum war vergessen. Die Herzchenaugen, die Milli ihnen mit einem verträumten Seufzen machte, genauso wie das dumpfe Geräusch von dort, wo Snape soeben in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Als sie sich endlich wieder von einander lösten lächelte Draco schief. „Ich schätze, du hast dich in mich verliebt", grinste er selbstgefällig.

„Ich denke, ich kann das Gleiche von dir behaupten", grinste auch Harry, schaute dann aber verwundert, als Draco einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Also ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco nachdenklich, „irgendwie kommst du mir trotzdem kleiner als normal vor. Vielleicht hat der Trank nicht ganz richtig funktioniert?"

„Was? Aber das kann doch nicht…", begann Harry, ehe er das jetzt schelmische Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht sah. „Mistkerl", schnaufte er eingeschnappt, doch als Draco wieder an ihn herantrat und ihn erneut küsste, war der Ärger sofort wieder verflogen und er ließ sich in den Kuss fallen, während Milli beide immer noch verträumt beobachtete und Snape weiterhin bewusstlos am Boden lag.

Diese Weihnachten vergasen die beiden niemals, denn es wurden die Schönsten, die sie je erlebt hatten.


	2. Chapter 2

und hier kommt nummer zwei, pünktlich zum zweiten advent… ein fettes danke an alle, die sich die zeit genommen haben, mit einen kleinen kommi zu hinterlassen

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

**Versteckt**

Harry,

wo zum Teufel bist du? Du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hörst damit auf, dich vor uns zu verstecken. Hast du mich verstanden? Es ist nicht schlimm, was passiert ist. Niemand wir dich deswegen auslachen, hörst du?

Hermine

oooooooooo

Hermine,

vergiss es, ich werde hier für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr rauskommen. Hast du die Gesichter der anderen gesehen. Wie konnte mir nur so etwas passieren? Verdammt. Ron wird mir das nie im Leben verzeihen. Wie geht es ihm überhaupt? Irgendwelche Veränderungen?

Harry

oooooooooo

Ach Harry,

jetzt hab dich gefälligst nicht so. Es ist ja nun nicht gerade so, als hätte ich es nicht bereits gewusst. Ich wette, du hast viel weniger Menschen überrascht, als du denkst. Und jetzt hör auf, dich zu verstecken. Ist die Kammer des Schreckens denn wirklich der Ort, an dem du heute Abend Weihnachten feiern willst?

Hermine

P.S. Ron ist… nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen? Nein, es gibt keine Veränderungen. Tut mir Leid.

oooooooooo

Wie meinst du das, Hermine?

Du hast es gewusst? Wie konntest du denn so etwas wissen, wenn noch nicht einmal ich selbst davon gewusst habe. Himmel, nochmal! Bis vor drei Stunden habe ich noch gedacht, dass ich ein ganz normaler Mann bin und jetzt kommst du daher und sagst, du hast es gewusst? Eine schöne Freundin bist du.

Harry

P.S.: Bitte sag Ron, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut. Vielleicht solltest du ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, wenn sich noch nichts geändert hat.

oooooooooo

Mein lieber Harry,

ich will ja jetzt nicht Miss Oberschlau raushängen lassen, aber ja, es war doch eigentlich ganz offensichtlich, so oft, wie du auf die Hintern von anderen Jungen starrst. Eigentlich habe ich einen ersten Verdacht schon im fünften Jahr gehabt. Jetzt sei mal ehrlich, welcher Junge küsst schon das Mädchen, auf das er seit Monaten steht und kann hinterher nichts anderes sagen als „Es war feucht", hm? Ich werde dir nur mal zum Vergleich sagen, was Ron nach unserem ersten Kuss gesagt hat. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren seine Worte in etwa: „Wahnsinn. Wow. Hui." Und danach ist er ganz rot geworden, hat sich seine Schultasche vor seine unteren Regionen gehalten und ist in Richtung Klo davongerannt. Manchmal passiert ihm das noch heute, allerdings rennt er dann nicht mehr davon, sondern wir… egal.

Es ist wirklich nichts dabei, Harry. Komm doch bitte zu uns und lass uns gemütlich Weihnachten feiern, ja?

Hermine

oooooooooo

Uargh, Hermine,

bitte erzähl mir nie wieder so etwas von Ron und dir. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde und als solche möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen müssen, wie ihr… brrrr, da schüttelt es mich ja richtig. Ihr seid für mich wie Geschwister und als solche habt ihr gefälligst keinen Sex miteinander! Und ja, ich weiß, dass das kindisch ist, aber das ändert absolut nichts an der Tatsache.

Und nur noch eins, ich bleibe so lange hier, bis du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden ist, auch wenn das bis zum Ende des Schuljahres dauert.

Harry

P.S.: Vielen Dank nochmal, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass ich schwul bin.

oooooooooo

Er hat einen Namen, Harry,

er heißt Draco, um genau zu sein, Draco Malfoy. Ihn du-weißt-schon-wer zu nennen, ist ganz furchtbar, wenn man bedenkt, wen man früher so genannt hat. Ich weiß ja, dass Malfoy und du euch immer bekriegt habt, aber das rechtfertigt doch nicht diesen Vergleich! Immerhin hat er sich seit dem Ende des Krieges ganz schön verändert.

Und wieso zum Teufel soll ich dir denn bitteschön sagen, dass du schwul bist? Eigentlich müsste es doch umgedreht sein. Das ist wie beim lernen, Harry, solche Dinge muss man schon selbst rausfinden und wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, du hast das heute auf sehr eindrucksvolle Art gemacht.

Im Übrigen finde ich es total albern, dass ich mich mit dir die ganze Zeit auf diese Art hier unterhalten muss. Würdest du also bitte endlich deinen Hintern hier her schaffen, damit wir uns wieder wie normale Menschen unterhalten können. SOFORT.

Hermine

oooooooooo

Hermine,

ich habe nur ein Wort für dich. NEIN.

Harry

oooooooooo

Professor Dumbledore,

da es gleich dunkel wird und in wenigen Stunden das Festessen beginnen soll, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Harry sich nach dem Vorfall in der Großen Halle, in die Kammer des Schreckens zurückgezogen hat und sich weigert, wieder dort heraus zu kommen. Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich tun soll, um ihn dazu zu bringen, hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Vielleicht könnten Sie ihn irgendwie überzeugen, dass er wieder her kommt?

Hermine Granger

P.S.: Ich wäre Ihnen auch sehr dankbar, wenn Sie vielleicht Madame Pomfrey zu uns schicken könnten. Ron scheint noch immer unter Schock zu stehen und ich denke, sie sollte einmal nach ihm sehen.

oooooooooo

Harry, mein Junge,

Miss Granger hat mich darüber informiert, dass du dich in der Kammer des Schreckens versteckt hältst und dich weigerst, sie wieder zu verlassen. Harry, lass mich dir versichern, dass es nichts gibt, weshalb du dich schämen müsstest. Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, warum du das tust. Du solltest jetzt eigentlich sehr glücklich sein.

Als Schulleiter kann ich es außerdem nicht befürworten, dass du dich dort unten aufhältst und deshalb wünsche ich, dass du die Kammer auf der Stelle verlässt und in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrst.

Albus Dumbledore

oooooooooo

Severus,

wärest du bitte so freundlich und könntest einmal hinauf in den Gryffindorturm gehen und dort nach Mister Weasley sehen. Miss Granger hat mir gegenüber Bedenken wegen seines Gesundheitszustandes geäußert und wie du weißt, ist Poppy im Moment bei ihrer Schwester.

Albus

P.S.: Ach, und eh ich es vergesse, du wirst dich in diesem Jahr nicht wieder vor dem Weihnachtsessen drücken, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?

oooooooooo

Albus,

ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, was du letztes Jahr getan hast, als ich nicht kommen wollte. Sei versichert, ich werde einer der ersten beim Festessen sein. Ich werde nämlich auf keinen Fall noch einmal den Weihnachtsmann spielen, alter Mann.

Ich werde nach Weasley sehen. Vielleicht habe ich auf die Art die Möglichkeit, Potter kräftig in den Hintern zu treten. Und nein, ich bin in diesem Fall nicht ungerecht, denn ich kann dir versichern, dass meinem Patensohn das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wird, sobald ich ihn in die Finger bekomme.

Severus

oooooooooo

Oh mein Gott, Hermine,

wie konntest du denn nur zu Dumbledore gehen? Der ist doch Schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma. Weißt du was er geschrieben hat? Ich müsse doch jetzt absolut glücklich sein. Danke für deine Hilfe. Du bist ja soooooooooooo eine gute Freundin. Und falls du es nicht gemerkt haben solltest, das war jetzt sarkastisch gemeint.

Harry

oooooooooo

Hermine,

es tut mir Leid, ich weiß, es war gemein, was ich in meinem letzten Brief geschrieben habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du bist die beste Freundin, die man nur haben kann. Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen?

Der-Junge-der-dich-jetzt-mit-großen-Kulleraugen-ansieht

oooooooooo

Ach, Harry,

wegen sowas bin ich doch nicht sauer. Und soll ich dir mal was verraten, ich habe nachgedacht. Ich vermute, dass du nicht deswegen nicht mehr hier her kommst, wegen dem, was in der großen Halle passiert ist, sondern allein deswegen, weil du Angst hast, jetzt Malfoy gegenüberzutreten. Du weißt, wie das ist. Wenn ich erst mal ein Problem gefunden habe, dann versuche ich natürlich auch eine Lösung dafür zu finden. Und die Lösung liegt doch eigentlich klar auf der Hand, nicht wahr? Ich werde wohl einfach Malfoy schreiben müssen, damit er dir dann schreiben kann, dass du dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen musst (ich komme mir vor, als wären wir alle noch zwölf - so ein Kindergarten, also wirklich).

Und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten -sing-, denn du bist ja da unten -grins-, also kann ich schreiben, an wen ich will -lach-.

Hermine, das Mädchen-das-die-Dinge-jetzt-in-die-Hand-nimmt

P.S.: Ron geht es wieder besser (zumindest hat er aufgehört, dämlich vor sich hinzustarren). Geh aber besser Snape aus dem Weg. Ich denke, er ist nicht so gut auf uns (und damit meine ich vor allem dich) zu sprechen.

oooooooooo

Malfoy,

oder sollte ich doch lieber Draco schreiben? Ich weiß es nicht. Nach der Sache vorhin in der Großen Halle denke ich, dass wir uns demnächst wohl öfters sehen werden und da passt es nicht mehr so ganz, wenn ich dich mit dem Nachnamen anspreche. Wie auch immer, ich schweife ab.

Weshalb ich dir schreibe, ist Harrys Abgang vorhin. So wie ich das sehe hat er Angst davor, dir wieder gegenüber zu treten und hat sich deshalb versteckt. Wo, ist erst einmal uninteressant, aber ich komme leider nicht zu ihm, um ihm zu sagen, wie albern das ist. Du warst vorhin mindestens genauso bei der Sache, wie er und ich denke nicht, dass er sich Sorgen darum machen, wie du dazu stehst. Er muss sich doch keine Sorgen machen, oder?

Hermine Granger

oooooooooo

Albus,

Weasley hat mich gebissen, GEBISSEN. Ich wollte ihm einen Trank geben und er hat mich gebissen. Dafür will ich heute Abend ein ordentliches Geschenk von dir. Lass es dir ja nicht einfallen, mir wieder an Paar Socken zu schenken. Ich habe eindeutig eine Wiedergutmachung verdient.

Severus

oooooooooo

Hermine,

untersteh dich, ihm zu schreiben. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde kein Wort mehr mit dir reden, wenn du das machst.

Harry

oooooooooo

Zu spät. Du bist selbst Schuld.

Hermine

oooooooooo

Granger,

ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Was soll der Blödsinn. Da war ein Mistelzweig über der Tür und Potter und ich sind nur der alten Tradition nachgekommen, weil wir dort, dank Dumbledore, ja sonst nicht mehrweggekommen wären. Wenn Potter damit ein Problem hat, kümmert mich das nicht.

Malfoy

oooooooooo

Malfoy,

ich weiß nicht, wem du hier etwas vormachen willst, mir oder dir. Ich war dabei, als es passiert ist. ALLE waren dabei. Ich denke, du kannst dich daran erinnern, dass die Halle voll besetzt war, als ihr euch geküsst habt. Ich weiß nicht, warum du jetzt so reagierst. Ja, du hast Recht. Der erste Kuss war notwendig, wegen des Zaubers, der verlangt, dass sich zwei Menschen, die unter einem Mistelzweig stehen, küssen müssen. Aber mal ganz ehrlich. Der zweite, dritte und vierte Kuss, war eigentlich ganz und gar nicht notwendig gewesen, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass du Harry ganz nah an dich ziehst und damit anfängst, seinen Hintern zu kneten (und nur mal so unter uns, das sah echt heiß aus). Also bitte lüg mich nicht an, sondern sei lieber ehrlich zu mir und dir selbst und hilf mir, Harry aus seinem Versteck zu locken.

Hermine

P.S.: Du brauchst gar nicht zu denken, dass mir in der Vergangenheit nicht aufgefallen ist, wie dein Blick des Öfteren an Harrys Hintern hängengeblieben ist. Ich weiß also, dass du ihn zumindest nicht abstoßend findest.

oooooooooo

Grang…, ich meine, Hermine (Merlin, das fällt mir schwer),

Himmel nochmal, ja ich habe auf seinen Hintern geschaut. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und dieser Hintern ist einfach… Warum schreibe ich das? Ich werde es versuchen, okay?

Draco

oooooooooo

Harry Potter,

du jämmerliches Abziehbild eines Gryffindor. Meinst du, mir fällt es leicht mit der Sache vorhin umzugehen? Immerhin warst du jahrelang mein Feind, wenn man es so nennen kann. Gr--, ich meine Hermine hat mir geschrieben, dass du dich deswegen jetzt versteckst. Meine Güte, sei ein Mann.

Offensichtlich war das vorhin nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion deinerseits, sonst würdest du jetzt wohl eher in meinen Armen liegen, als dich zu verstecken, denn ich weiß, dass ich ein fantastischer Küsser bin. Sei versichert, dass ich keine Witze darüber machen werde. Wenn dir das alles solche Probleme bereitet, werden wir es einfach vergessen, obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, an der Stelle weiterzumachen, an der wir vorhin aufgehört haben.

Draco

oooooooooo

Hermine,

Oh mein Gott, du musst mir helfen. Stell dir vor, Draco hat mir geschrieben und praktisch zugegeben, dass es ihm vorhin gefallen hat und er tatsächlich nicht abgeneigt wäre, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Im Moment fühle ich mich so, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch umher fliegen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Der bestaussehenste Junge der Schule will mich küssen?

Was soll ich denn jetzt um Himmelswillen tun?

Bitte, ich brauche deinen Rat.

Harry

oooooooooo

Meine Güte Harry,

worauf wartest du denn noch? Schreib ihm, dass du dich auf der Stelle mit ihm treffen willst und dann KNUTSCH IHN NIEDER!!!!

Hermine

P.S.: Versucht euch aber zurückzuhalten, wenn Ron in der Nähe ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es verkraftet, wenn er euch heute noch einmal zusehen muss.

oooooooooo

Draco,

Treffen. See. Sofort.

Harry

oooooooooo

Mein lieber Harry,

du meine Güte, nun seid doch ein wenig diskreter. Ganz Gryffindor schaut euch schon von den Fenstern her zu (gut, alle außer Ron - er weigert sich strikt). Sucht euch eine ruhige Ecke oder ein Zimmer!

Hermine

P.S.: Gerade ist Dean in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hat erzählt, dass der Mistelzweig zwei weitere Opfer gefunden hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das verpassen willst. Es sind Snape und McGonagall. Noch weigern sich beide, aber ich will um keinen Fall verpassen, wenn sie endlich einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich zu wehren. Ihr kommt doch auch, um euch das anzuschauen, oder?

P.P.S.: Ihr seht so süß zusammen aus!!!


	3. Chapter 3

hallihallo,

ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderbaren 3. advent

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

**Rückkehr**

Es war Weihnachten, wieder einmal einer dieser Tage, an denen Harry Potter bewusst wurde, wie einsam er eigentlich war, seit er der Zaubererwelt für immer den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Seit sieben Jahren lebte er jetzt unter den Muggeln und die meiste Zeit seines Lebens vermisste er die magische Welt kaum, zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen daran suchten ihn noch immer in seinen Träumen heim. Aber an Tagen wie heute erinnerte er sich immer auch an die schönen Zeiten, die er dort mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte.

Die Zaubererwelt dachte, er sei tot. Nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort war er einfach verschwunden. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr in einer Welt leben wollen, die ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm lieb gewesen war. Ron und Hermine waren in der letzten Schlacht beide gestorben. Harry hatte mit Entsetzen dabei zusehen müssen, wie zuerst Ron und wenige Augenblicke später auch Hermine von zwei tödlichen Flüchen getroffen worden waren. Sie hatten versucht, ihm den Rücken frei zu halten und hatten das mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen.

Die beiden waren sein letzter Halt gewesen, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Sirius Tod in seinem fünften Schuljahr war schon schlimm gewesen und nur seine beiden besten Freunde waren damals dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass er trotzdem weiter machte und nicht schon damals verschwunden war. Es war der Tod einer anderen Person gewesen, der ihn letztendlich vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, der Tod einer Person, die er über alles andere geliebt hatte. Mit Draco Malfoy hatte Harry die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht. In der Mitte des sechsten Schuljahres waren sie beide zusammengekommen. Sie hatten eine glückliche Beziehung geführt, auch wenn sie sie aufgrund des Krieges, der zu dieser Zeit noch getobt hatte, geheim halten mussten. Offiziell hatten sie immerhin auf entgegengesetzten Seiten gestanden.

Und dann, nach den Weihnachtsferien, die Draco auf Anweisung seines Vaters zu Hause in Malfoy-Manor verbringen musste, war der Blonde nicht zurückgekehrt. Drei Tage war Harry im Unklaren darüber geblieben, wo Draco steckte, bis ihn dann schließlich Dumbledore zu sich in sein Büro rief. Lucius hatte Snape, auf dessen Nachfrage, wo der Malfoy-Erbe stecke, gesagt, dass Draco nicht mehr lebte. In diesen Weihnachtsferien hatte er das Dunkle Mal empfangen sollen und sich geweigert. Lucius hatte ihn daraufhin getötet.

Für Harry war in diesem Moment eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Wieder war ihm jemand genommen worden, den er liebte und nur Ron und Hermine hatten es wieder geschafft, dass er trotzdem weiter kämpfte. Doch nachdem auch sie gestorben waren, hielt ihn einfach nichts mehr in der Zaubererwelt und er war einfach so verschwunden, ohne das irgendjemandem mitzuteilen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Harry hatte alles aus der Zaubererwelt hinter sich gelassen, sogar sein Vermögen bei Gringotts. Er hatte ganz von vorne angefangen und das war ein sehr schwerer Anfang gewesen. Ohne einen Schulabschluss in der Tasche, hatte er zunächst nur von Aushilfsjobs gelebt. Irgendwann hatte er sogar drei Jobs gleichzeitig gehabt, bis ihm einer seiner damaligen Arbeitgeber eine feste und gut bezahlte Arbeit angeboten hatte, die er nur zu gerne angenommen hatte. Er verdiente noch immer nicht viel, aber es reichte zum Leben und dafür war Harry dankbar.

Obwohl viele seiner Kollegen ihn schätzten und respektierten, hatte Harry es dennoch vermieden, sie nah an sich heran zu lassen. Er konnte das einfach nicht, zu tief saß die Angst, Freunde doch nur wieder zu verlieren. Zu Anfang hatten ihn viele seiner Kollegen gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihnen noch einen Trinken gehen wolle, doch nachdem Harry dies jedes Mal freundlich aber bestimmt abgelehnt hatte, hatten sie es irgendwann aufgegeben und ließen ihn nun in Ruhe. Harry mochte es nicht besonders, so allein zu sein, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich zu überwinden und auf andere Menschen zuzugehen. Er war allein und Tage wie dieser machten ihm das in besonderem Maße bewusst.

Gerade war er einkaufen gewesen und trug nun eine schwere Tasche mit Lebensmitteln zu seiner Wohnung nach Hause. Er wohnte in einer der Vororte von London. Dort hatte er eine kleine Wohnung, die spärlich, aber dennoch gemütlich eingerichtet war. Er mochte sein Zuhause und war gerne dort. Gestern hatte er einen großen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt, den er nachher noch schmücken würde. Den Abend würde er dann mit einem guten Buch verbringen.

Harry musste Schmunzeln. Wenn Hermine wüsste, zu was für einer Leseratte er sich entwickelt hatte, würde sie es sicher nicht glauben können. Er vermisste die Braunhaarige und Ron wirklich sehr und fragte sich des Öfteren, ob die beiden jetzt schon verheiratet wären und Kinder hätten, hätten sie diese Chance bekommen.

Gedankenverloren ging er um die nächste Ecke, nur um mit jemanden zu kollidieren, der ihm mit schnellen Schritten entgegengekommen war. Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und wäre gefallen, hätte der andere ihn nicht schnell an seinem Arm gepackt, um dies zu verhindern. Nichtsdestotrotz, fielen Harry dabei seine Einkaufstaschen zu Boden und verteilten ihren Inhalt auf dem Gehweg. Der andere ließ ihn los, als er sich sicher war, dass der Schwarzhaarige wieder stabil war. Harry murmelte eine Entschuldigung und begann, die Sache auf dem Boden wieder aufzuheben.

„Potter?", hörte er auf einmal die Stimme des anderen Mannes, die ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Mit großen Augen schaute er auf und sah ihn nun direkt an. Vor ihm stand kein Geringerer als Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts. Im Gegensatz zu seiner sonst so strengen Zaubererkleidung trug er eine schwarze Hose und einen lange schwarzen Mantel, aber trotzdem erkannte ihn Harry sofort.

„Professor Snape", keuchte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen und erhob sich wieder. „Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Die Frage sollte doch wohl eher sein, was tun Sie hier? Die ganze Zaubererwelt glaubt, dass sie bei der letzten Schlacht umgekommen sind", entgegnete Snape überrascht.

„Das sollen sie auch", murmelte Harry, doch Snape verstand ihn, so wie es aussah, denn eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte in schwindelerregende Höhen.

„Habe Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie vielen Menschen Sie mit Ihrem Verschwinden wehgetan haben, wie viele heute noch um sie trauern?", fragte Snape nun.

Betreten senkte Harry seinen Kopf. „Denken Sie, mir ist das leicht gefallen?", sagte er leise. „Ich konnte damals nicht anders, es gab zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Ich hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Bitte sagen Sie keinem, dass Sie mich gesehen haben."

„Warum?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich Sie darum bitte", entgegnete Harry. „Ich will nicht in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren. Es ist besser, wenn niemand weiß, dass ich noch lebe." Er machte sich wieder daran, die verstreuten Lebensmittel auf dem Boden aufzuheben. Zu seiner großen Überraschung half ihm Snape dabei und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie alles wieder in den Einkaufstaschen verstaut.

„Albus spricht viel von Ihnen, Mister Potter. Ich denke, er würde sich freuen zu hören, dass sie noch leben. Ich denke, er hat sich nie verziehen, dass er Sie nie genug beschützen konnte", sagte Snape, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten. „Auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt das zu glauben, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich ihre Entscheidung verstehen kann. Denken Sie aber nicht, dass zumindest die Menschen, die mit Ihnen zusammen gekämpft haben, das Recht haben, zu wissen, dass Sie noch leben?"

Betreten senkte Harry die Augen. „Ich habe mir diese Entscheidung damals nicht leicht gemacht, Professor Snape. Aber ich war der Meinung, dass es so das Beste wäre und der Meinung bin ich auch heute noch. Mein Leben in der Zaubererwelt liegt hinter mir. Hier bin ich nur ein einfacher Mensch, kein Held, und die Leute lassen mich in Ruhe, wenn sie merken, dass ich allein sein will. Ich schätze Professor Dumbledore sehr und es tut mir Leid, dass er sich die Schuld für meinen Tod gibt, aber ich kann einfach nicht zurück."

„Potter, Sie sind ein Dummkopf", schnarrte Snape nun. „Sind Sie denn wirklich glücklich hier? Ihre Einkäufe deuten darauf hin, dass sie alleine Leben, sie sehen furchtbar dünn und müde aus. Sie machen sich doch nur selbst etwas vor. Sie gehören nicht hier her, Potter."

„Ja, Professor, ich lebe alleine und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich glücklich bin", entgegnete Harry trotzig. „Vielleicht will ich ja alleine sein und vielleicht will ich das manchmal auch nicht, aber es ist besser so, als wieder jemanden zu verlieren, den ich liebe. Ich will das nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Was hätte ich denn stattdessen tun sollen? Hätte ich beginnen sollen, in Hogwarts Zaubertränke zu unterrichten und jeden verbal nieder zu machen, damit man mich in Ruhe lässt?"

Snape musste Schmunzeln. „Mister Potter, ich versichere Ihnen, dass es ihnen dazu sowohl an den entsprechenden Fähigkeiten beim Brauen von Zaubertränken, als auch an einer entsprechenden Redegewandtheit fehlt", sagte er. „Außerdem hätte ihr kleines Gryffindor-Herz es sicher nicht zugelassen, dass sie andere Menschen durch Worte verletzen."

Auch Harry musste jetzt lächeln. „Sie haben vermutlich Recht", sagte er. „Hören Sie, Professor, es wird bald dunkel und ich muss noch kochen. Da Sie nun schon einmal wissen, dass ich lebe, was halten Sie davon, mit zu mir zu kommen. Das Essen reicht sicher auch für zwei."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Albus das antun kann. Immerhin erwartet er mich zum alljährlichen Festessen in Hogwarts", antwortete Snape schmunzelnd, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Es sind keine Schüler da. Warum kommen Sie nicht einfach mit? Nicht nur Albus würde sich freuen, Sie wiederzusehen. Zeigen Sie allen einfach nur, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Ich bin mir sicher, keiner wird Sie aufhalten, wenn Sie danach wieder gehen wollen. Im Notfall können Sie ja alle mit einem _Oblivate_ belegen, wenn sich diese Annahme als ein Fehler herausstellt."

„Ich weiß nicht--", begann Harry, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

„Geben Sie sich einen Ruck, Mister Potter. Sie wissen, dass sie ihnen das schuldig sind", sagte der und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich…" Harry seufzte. Sollte er das wirklich tun. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, tat es ihm jetzt schon Leid, dass er einfach so gegangen war. „Unter einer Bedingung", sagte er schließlich. „Sie werden niemandem erzählen, wo sie mich getroffen haben. Ich will die Gewissheit haben, dass sie mich nicht finden, wenn ich morgen wieder verschwinde."

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort", nickte Snape daraufhin nur.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Ich muss zumindest erst einmal die Einkäufe nach Hause bringen", sagte Harry nun mit einem Seufzen. Hatte er sich wirklich richtig entschieden? Er wusste es nicht, aber er war schon einmal verschwunden und niemand hatte ihn gefunden. Im Notfall konnte er das wieder tun. Und wenn Harry ganz ehrlich zu sich war, freute er sich auch irgendwie darauf, seine alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen.

oooooooooo

Harry musste eine Weile stehen bleiben, als Snape sie vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert hatte. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel und das Licht, das aus dem Schloss drang, erinnerte Harry daran, wie er es damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Hogwarts war sein zu Hause gewesen. Trotz all der Dinge, die im seinen Leben geschehen waren, war dies der Ort, an dem er die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Er konnte sich an diesem Anblick kaum satt sehen.

Snape ließ ihn und wartete einfach darauf, dass Harry mit ihm zum Schloss gehen würde. „Ich denke, dass das Festessen jeden Moment beginnen wird", sagte er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile. „Kommen Sie, Mister Potter."

Harry nickte und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf das Schloss zu machte, schien sich ein Knoten um seine Brust zu legen. Wie würden sie alle darauf reagieren, wenn er auf einmal vor ihnen stand? Harry begann ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier her zu kommen. Er hatte sich geschworen, es nicht mehr zu tun und bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, hatte er diesen Schwur gebrochen.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle. Aus der Großen Halle heraus war leichtes Gemurmel zu hören. Scheinbar hatten sich wirklich schon alle zum Essen versammelt. „Sind Sie bereit, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape leise.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu. Noch war es Zeit umzukehren. Er musste sich nur umdrehen und wieder gehen. Nein, jetzt war er einmal hier. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht gehen konnte. Kurz schloss Harry die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und nickte entschlossen.

Gemeinsam mit Snape betrat er die Große Halle und erstarrte auf der Stelle. Die Haustische waren verschwunden. Dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war nun ein riesiger, but geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum und in der Mitte des Saales stand ein großer runder Tisch. Harry konnte Dumbledore erkennen, der in einer knallroten Robe am Tisch saß und sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt. Hagrid saß auf seiner anderen Seite und neben ihm all die anderen Lehrer, die er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte. Alle, außer Professor Flittwick, der ebenfalls in der letzten Schlacht sein Leben gelassen hatte. Was Harry jedoch am meisten überraschte und auch schockierte, waren die Personen, die danach kamen und die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saßen. Er konnte die Rotschöpfe unter tausenden erkennen.

„Ich hatte doch sicherlich erwähnt, dass die Weasleys jedes Jahr mit hier feiern, seit Bill der neue Lehrer für Arithmantik ist?", fragte Snape beinahe unschuldig.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie das nicht gemacht haben", knurrte Harry zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Dumbledore aufgehört hatte, sich mit McGonagall zu unterhalten und beide nun zu ihnen starrten.

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als zurück zu starren und er wusste auch nicht, was er tu sollte, als anderen zu bemerken schienen, dass Dumbledore zur Tür schaute und sich nun ebenfalls umdrehten. Langsam stand Dumbledore auf und wollte auf Harry zuschreiten, doch Misses Weasley war schneller und rauschte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.

Harry fand sich plötzlich in einer kräftigen Umarmung wieder. „Harry, oh Harry. Merlin sei Dank, es geht dir gut", hörte er die Frau schluchzen, die für ihn immer eine Art Mutterersatz gewesen war. „Wo bist du nur gewesen?", fragte sie, entließ ihn aber nicht aus ihrer Umarmung, auch wenn bereits alle anderen mit zu ihnen gestoßen waren. Zu seiner großen Überraschung bemerkte Harry, dass er sie ebenso fest umarmte und wie sehr ihm das in den vergangenen Jahren gefehlt hatte.

„Molly, nun lass ihn doch mal los", hörte Harry dann Mister Weasley sagen. „Wir wollen ihn auch begrüßen." Nur zögerlich ließ Misses Weasley ihn los und sah dabei zu, wie nun auch alle anderen Harry begrüßten. Sie musste schmunzeln, als Hagrid schließlich an der Reihe war und Harry beinahe zerquetschte mit seiner Umarmung und freute sich auch mit Dumbledore, als der Harry ebenso überraschend kräftig umarmte.

„Wo bist du nur gewesen?", fragte der alte Zauberer, nachdem er sich von Harry gelöst hatte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich das nicht sagen, denn ich plane, nach heute Abend wieder dorthin zurückzukehren", antwortet Harry ehrlich. „Ich bin nur durch Zufall auf Professor Snape getroffen und er hat mir klar gemacht, dass Sie es zumindest verdient haben zu wissen, dass ich noch lebe. Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben, wo mich alles an das erinnert, was ich verloren habe."

Dumbledores Augen, die bis gerade eben noch vor Freude gestrahlt hatten, wurden traurig, dann aber ernst. Er schaute zu Snape. „Ich nehme an, dass du es ihm also nicht erzählt hast", sagte er zu dem Tränkemeister.

Snape schüttelte zur Antwort mit dem Kopf. „Wo ist er?", fragte er den Direktor.

„Nun, unser Lehrer für Zauberkunst hat sich noch nicht zu uns begeben. Vielleicht könntest du ihn holen?", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah dann dabei zu, wie Snape nickte und sich dann umdrehte und verschwand.

Harry schaute verwirrt in die Runde, ließ sich dann aber von den anderen zum Tisch ziehen, wo er direkt zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall platziert wurde. Viele Fragen wurden ihm gestellt, während sie auf Snapes Rückkehr warteten. Harry beantwortete nur wenige davon und alle schienen zu respektieren, dass er nicht mehr sagen wollte. Er hatte entschieden, dass sie zumindest wissen sollten, warum er damals gegangen war. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie es verstanden, doch trotzdem fühlte sich Harry jetzt schuldig.

Erneut wurde es in der Halle mucksmäuschenstill, als Dumbledore wieder zu der Eingangstür schaute. Alle drehten sich nach dorthin um, auch Harry. Er riss die Augen auf, als sturmgraue Augen ihm entsetzt entgegen sahen. „Es war eine Lüge, dass Lucius ihn umgebracht hat, Harry", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich leise. „Er hatte ihn nur auf Malfoy-Manor gefangen gehalten. Wir konnten ihn nach der Schlacht befreien. Er hat Professor Flittwicks Stelle übernommen und unterrichtet jetzt hier. Die Nachricht, dass du gestorben bist, hat ihm damals beinahe den Verstand geraubt. Er hat nie eine andere Person auch nur angesehen, obwohl er viele Angebote hatte. Er hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass du doch noch lebst und zurückkommst."

Harry zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. Alle alten Gefühle, die er für Draco noch hatte und die nie ganz verschwunden waren, kamen plötzlich mit aller Macht zurück und nahmen ihm beinahe die Luft zum atmen. Draco lebte. Draco war nicht tot. Draco hatte auf ihn gewartet.

Als er sah, wie Draco langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, erhob auch Harry sich, noch immer am ganzen Leib zitternd. Seine Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, einen Schritt auf den Blonden zuzumachen, und noch einen, und noch einen.

Als sie voreinander standen, atmeten beide heftig. Ganz langsam und zögernd, hob Harry seine Hand und strich damit sanft über Dracos Wange. Es war, als würde ihn ein Blitz durchzucken, als Draco seine eigene Hand auf Harrys legte und sie leicht drückte.

„Du lebst", wisperten beide, wie aus einem Mund und im nächsten Moment umarmten sie sich so heftig, dass ihnen beinahe die Luft weg blieb. Harrys Beine versagtem ihm den Dienst und auch Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn beide sanken nun zu Boden, noch immer umarmten sie sich dabei fest. Nur wiederwillig löste sich Harry nach einer Weile von dem Blonden und schaute ihn fest an. Er hob seine Hände und strich damit sanft die Tränen wieder weg, die ihm die Wangen hinunter gelaufen waren. Erst als Draco dasselbe bei ihm tat, bemerkte Harry, dass auch er weinte. Nach all der Zeit waren seine Gefühle für Draco noch immer so stark, wie damals.

„Verlass mich nicht wieder", wisperte Draco und Harry musste keine Sekunde über seine Antwort nachdenken.

„Nie wieder, Draco. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Jetzt wo ich dich wieder habe, werde ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen", versprach er, während alle anderen in der Großen Halle die Szene gerührt beobachteten. Er hatte dieses Jahr einen ganz besonderen Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt bekommen und würde sich diesen auch nicht wieder wegnehmen lassen. Er würde in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren, für Draco, für sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch immer noch", gestand der Blonde, ehe beide sich zärtlich küssten. Das Glück der beiden überstrahlte dieses Weihnachten alles andere und das sollte sich auch viele, viele Jahre nicht ändern.


	4. Chapter 4

hallo alle zusammen,

heute ist der vierte Advent und natürlich kommt auch deshalb an diesem tag ein weiterer oneshot von mir… ABER ACHTUNG! Es ist eine sehr traurige und deprimierende geschichte, die unter anderem ein ernstes thema behandelt, was uns seit einiger zeit immer häufiger in den nachrichten zu begegnen scheint… jeder, der in weihnachtsstimmung ist und es auch bleiben möchte, sollte sich die geschichte vielleicht bis nach weihnachten aufheben und sie erst dann lesen… zudem muss ich gestehen, dass diese geschichte nicht betagelesen wurde, aber da müsst ihr jetzt durch lach

ich danke alle, die mir einen kommi hinterlassen haben, aus ganzem herzen und wünsche euch eine FROHE WEIHNACHT

eure Nerventod

oooooooooo

**Sechs Türen**

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mich hier her gebracht?", fauchte Draco Malfoy seinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini an. Der hatte ihn, obwohl es schon eine ganze Weile nach der Ausgangssperre war, aus dem Schloss geschleift und versteckte sich nun mit ihm im Verbotenen Wald ganz in der Nähe des Sees. Es war draußen stockfinster. Nur der Schnee, der den ganzen Grund, die Bäume und das altehrwürdige Schloss bedeckten sorgte dafür, dass man noch etwas draußen erkennen konnte. Abgesehen davon war es schweinekalt. In ein paar Tagen war Weihnachten und der Blonde hatte im Moment besseres zu tun, als hier draußen zu sein und verstecken zu spielen. Ach, wem machte er hier etwas vor? Er hatte absolut gar nichts zu tun. Wem sollte er schon etwas schenken? Außer Blaise natürlich. Im Grunde genommen war er für die Ablenkung recht dankbar.

Trotzdem hasste es Draco gegen die Schulregeln zu verstoßen und das hier war ein ziemlich schlimmer Verstoß. Wenn Snape das herausfinden würde, dürfte er mit Sicherheit seine nächsten Abende damit verbringen Flubberwürmer auszunehmen, selbst wenn Weihnachten war und selbst wenn der Mann sein Patenonkel war. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass er durch diese Aktion hier davon abgehalten wurde seinen Schönheitsschlaf zu halten, auch wenn er den natürlich eigentlich nicht nötig hatte. Schließlich war er ja ein schmuckes Kerlchen.

„Hör auf zu keifen, wie ein altes Weib", zischte Blaise zurück. „Und außerdem solltest du jetzt besser leise sein."

„Du verbietest mir nicht den Mund, Zabini", schimpfte Draco.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch, hoch unendlich. Und jetzt sei endlich still, sonst muss ich dich nämlich mit einem Schweigezauber belegen", sagte Blaise und schaute angestrengt hoch zum Schloss.

„Bei dir piepst wohl?", entrüstete sich Draco, doch er wurde einfach ganz keck von seinem besten Freund ignoriert. Manchmal fragte sich der Blonde, warum er sich das von Blaise gefallen ließ, wo doch jeder andere bereits vor fünf Minuten verflucht worden wäre, aber der Schwarzhaarige war nun mal seit er klein war sein Freund und da machte er großzügig eine Ausnahme.

Plötzlich sah er, wie sich aus dem Schloss eine Gruppe aus sechs Personen in ihre Richtung begaben. „Hör zu, Draco", flüsterte Blaise. „Du wirst nichts sagen und mir das Reden überlassen. Und ich will jetzt keine Wiederworte hören, klar? Du kannst mich danach mit Fragen löchern, wie du willst, aber solange wir nicht wieder unter uns sind, lässt du mich reden."

Draco funkelte seinen besten Freund wütend an, entschied sich dann aber dazu, besser nichts zu sagen. Er konnte Blaise auch nachher noch gepflegt eine vor den Latz knallen. Die anderen waren außerdem schon sehr nah und da war eine Diskussion äußerst unangebracht.

Blaise trat gefolgt von Draco aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Die Gruppe näherte sich ihnen mit schnellen Schritten und blieb vor ihm stehen. Draco war extrem überrascht, als er sah, um wen es sich bei den anderen handelte, schaffte es aber sein Gesicht neutral zu halten. Vor ihnen standen Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley und jemand, den Draco nicht genau erkennen konnte.

„Hast du das Geld?", fragte Ron und schaute Blaise musternd an.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der geschäftsmäßig, holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor und warf ihn Weasley zu. Draco fragte sich nun ernsthaft, was sein Freund von diesen Gryffindors wollte. Ein Geschäft mit diesem Pack? Weshalb?

Ron schüttelte den Inhalt des kleinen Beutels in seine Hand und zählte die Galeonen. Nur Dracos Selbstbeherrschung war es zu verdanken, dass die anderen nicht mitbekamen, wie überrascht er war. So wie es aussah zahlte Blaise für was auch immer fünfzehn Galeonen. Was konnte Weasley schon haben, das so viel Geld wert war? Der drehte sich nach hinten und nickte kurz Finnigan und Thomas zu, ehe er sich wieder zu Blaise drehte. Im nächsten Moment kam Leben in die Gruppe und schließlich wurde die Person, die Draco bisher noch nicht erkennen konnte nach vorne gebracht.

Draco wäre beinahe der Mund aufgeklappt, als er sah, wer diese Person war. Vor ihnen stand nun niemand anderes als Harry Potter, oder zumindest der Junge, der früher einmal Harry Potter gewesen war. Der Junge hatte sich verändert. Als er vor einem Vierteljahr in der letzten großen Schlacht Voldemort endgültig den Gar ausgemacht hatte, war irgendetwas mit ihm passiert. Man hatte versucht herauszufinden, was genau bei diesem letzten Gefecht geschehen war, doch man hatte es nicht herausfinden können. Seit dieser Zeit war Harry Potter nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Und eigentlich reichte diese Beschreibung kaum aus, um zu erklären, was mit ihm passiert war.

Der Held der Zauberwelt war nur noch eine leblose Puppe, die teilnahmslos im Unterricht oder in der Großen Halle saß, nie ein Wort sagte und immer nur leer vor sich hin starrte. Irgendetwas hatte diese Veränderung ausgelöst, doch niemand schien zu wissen, was es war. Zuerst hatte man diese Veränderung auf die schweren Verletzungen zurückgeführt, mit denen Harry aus dem Kampf gekommen war. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählte man sich, dass über vier Heiler notwendig gewesen waren, um zu verhindern, dass er gestorben wäre. Man dachte, dass sich der schockähnliche Zustand, in dem sich der Held befand, mit der Zeit wieder geben würde, doch leider war dies nie passiert.

Weasleys Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. „Los, Harry. Zeig ihnen die Narbe", befahl er dem Schwarzhaarigen. Ohne zu zögern zog Harry sich trotz der eisigen Kälte dieser Dezembernacht seinen Umhang aus, gefolgt von seinem dicken Pullover und dem Hemd, das er darunter trug. Dracos Atem setzte aus, als er die Narbe sah, von der schon Gerüchte in der Schule zu hören waren. Über die ganze Brust bis hinunter zum Ansatz seiner Hose verlief eine Narbe, wie er noch nie eine gesehen hatte. Trotzdem er sie schon vor so langer Zeit erhalten hatte, war sie blutrot. Es sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand aufzuschlitzen versucht und Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Potter das hatte überleben können. Am auffälligsten war jedoch, dass ein etwa zwei Zentimeter großer Rand um die Narbe herum verlief, der pechschwarz war. So etwas hatte der Malfoy-Erbe noch nie gesehen.

Rons Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Du sollst ihm die ganze Narbe zeigen! Schließlich hat Zabini dafür bezahlt", blaffte er seinen Freund an. Ohne zu zögern knöpfte Harry nun auch seine Hose auf und schob sie seitlich, zusammen mit seiner Boxershort ein wenig nach unten. Der Schnitt endete auf dem Oberschenkel. „Das reicht. Zieh Dich wieder an!", befahl Ron. Wieder gehorchte Harry sofort.

„Potter scheint ja gut abgerichtet zu sein", schnarrte Blaise.

„Ja, man muss ihm nur einen Befehl geben und er tut, was man ihm sagt", grinste Ron.

„Und dabei zeigt er kein bisschen eigenen Willen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

„Kein bisschen", antwortete Hermine. „Los Harry, küss Malfoy!"

Draco riss die Augen auf, als Harry tatsächlich begann, auf ihn zuzugehen und nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehenblieb. Wie in Trance beobachtete er, wie der Gryffindor seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte und sich dann mit seinen Lippen den seinen näherte. Hauchzart berührten sich ihre Lippen in einem unschuldigen Kuss, ehe sich der Held der Zauberwelt wieder zurückzog.

„Na, Malfoy, hat Dir das gefallen?", fragte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sah auf jeden Fall so aus. Das war kostenlos. Wenn Du mehr willst, musst Du schon tief in die Tasche greifen. Immerhin hat Harry dich ja immer gehasst, da können wir ihn dir leider nicht zu einem Spottpreis vermitteln."

Draco schaute sie überrascht an. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er auf Jungs stand, allerdings war er entsetzt darüber, dass Granger und die anderen Harry offensichtlich verkauften und damit seinen Zustand schamlos ausnutzten. Was sollte das? Waren das nicht immer die besten Freunde von dem Schwarzhaarigen gewesen? Das war doch sicherlich nicht erst gemeint. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Blaise ihn davon abhielt, indem er selbst sprach. „Wir werden es uns überlegen", sagte er. „Für heute haben wir bekommen, was wir wollten."

„Wie ihr wollt", erwiderte Ron. „Komm Harry! Wir gehen wieder nach oben."

Wieder gehorchte der Gryffindor dem Befehl seiner Freunde und die Gruppe machte sich wieder auf ins Schloss.

Draco drehte sich zu Blaise, doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass uns hier noch jemand belauscht", sagte er und machte sich auf in Richtung des Schlosses. Draco folgte ihm und beide gingen leise zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen ging Blaise einfach weiter in das Badezimmer und legte, nachdem Draco ihm gefolgt war einen Stillezauber auf den Raum, während Draco ihn mit einem Zauber verschloss.

„Was sollte das, Blaise?", fragte der Blonde. „Das war ja absolut widerlich."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Aber ich musste mich selbst überzeugen, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind, die hier so kursieren", antwortete Blaise. Auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes, begann er zu erklären. „Wie Du weißt, habe ich meine Ohren überall. Es ist manchmal wirklich von Nutzen, wenn man sich nicht nur um die Dinge kümmert, die hier bei uns in Slytherin passieren."

Auf die hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Freundes, verdrehte er nur leicht die Augen und erzählte weiter. „Draco, ich habe in der letzten Woche zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Huffelpuffs mitbekommen. Also gut, lass mich ehrlich sein, ich habe gelauscht. Also, auf jeden Fall ging es in diesem Gespräch um Harry und einer der beiden hat erzählt, dass er am vorherigen Tag die Dienste von Harry in Anspruch genommen habe und es wirklich fantastisch gewesen sein soll. Ich habe erst nicht gewusst, von was er spricht, aber dann hat er einige Details erzählt und so wie es aussieht, verkaufen Weasley und Granger ihren Freund für Geld, seit der nicht mehr er selbst ist."

Draco riss die Augen auf. Er hatte vorhin geglaubt, dass Granger einen absolut unpassenden Scherz gemacht hatte, aber scheinbar lag er das falsch.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du das wissen willst", fuhr Blaise fort. „Du wirst es sicher leugnen wollen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht ganz uninteressiert an Harry warst, nach den Blicken zu urteilen, mit dem du ihn seit dem letzten Schuljahr zuwirfst, wenn du glaubst, dass keiner es sieht."

„Sag mal, spinnst Du? Ich habe doch kein Interesse an diesem Narbengesicht", entrüstete sich Draco.

„Hast du wohl", konterte sein bester Freund.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", keifte der Blonde.

„Draco", sagte Blaise warnend. „Ich bin dein bester Freund. Lüg mich nicht an. Ich denke, dass ich in diesem Punkt absolut richtig liege. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, aber ich möchte nicht von dir angelogen werden. Also überleg es dir gut, was du jetzt sagen wirst. Wenn du jetzt nämlich sagst, dass ich mich geirrt habe, dann werde ich dir glauben und wir lassen es auf sich beruhen. Wenn dir aber etwas an Harry liegt, dann werde ich mit allen Mitteln versuchen, ihm und dir zu helfen. Also?"

„Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst, dann Gnade dir Gott", knurrte Draco. Das war zwar keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage, doch Blaise verstand und grinse seinen Freund triumphierend an.

„Von mir wird keiner etwas erfahren", antwortete er, ehe er wieder ernster wurde. „Wir müssen herausfinden, warum Harry jetzt so ist, wie er ist. Dann können wir ihm vielleicht auch helfen."

„Hast Du so eine Narbe schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Draco nachdenklich. „Sie sah furchtbar aus."

Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Ich fürchte, dass wir darüber nichts in der Bibliothek finden werden. Es muss etwas sehr seltenes sein, wenn nicht einmal die Heiler etwas gefunden haben, um ihm zu helfen", sagte er.

„Vielleicht könnten wir etwas darüber in der Bibliothek meines Vaters finden", sagte Draco schließlich gedankenverloren. „Vater hat viele seltene verbotene Bücher dort gesammelt. Sie gehören nun mir."

Blaise schaute in die traurigen Augen seines besten Freundes. Es war ein Anblick, den wohl noch niemand außer ihm zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Draco hatte sich verändert. Seine Eltern waren bei der letzten entscheidenden Schlacht gefallen. Seitdem kümmerte sich sein Patenonkel um ihn, auch wenn er schon siebzehn war. Severus Snape, gefürchteter Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts, hatte auch ihn die ganze Zeit getäuscht. Draco war sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Pate ein treuer Todesser war, doch nun hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er all die Jahre bereits auf der anderen Seite gekämpft hatte. Severus hatte sich einen Abend die Zeit genommen und ihm erzählt, dass er auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden hatte und hatte ihm auch seine Grüne dafür genannt.

War Dracos Weltbild nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bereits ins Wanken geraten, so hatte es sein Pate an diesem Abend geschafft, es komplett zum Einstürzen zu bringen. So hatte er viel Zeit damit verbracht, nachzudenken und er war sich nun sicher, nicht dem Vorbild seiner Eltern folgen zu wollen. Er wollte es schaffen, dass der Name Malfoy wieder reingewaschen wurde. Trotzdem vermisste er seine Eltern.

Harry hatte sie alle durch seinen Sieg über den Dunklen Lord davor bewahrt, ebenfalls Todesser zu werden und Draco und Blaise waren sich einig, dass sie das wieder gut machen wollten. Zwar waren Blaises Eltern selbst keine Todesser, doch beide Jungen wussten, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinem blonden Freund gefolgt wäre, hätte sich dieser Voldemort anschließen müssen.

„Diese Woche haben wir ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, damit wir noch die restlichen Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen können. Wir könnten dann unbemerkt nach Malfoy Manor apparieren", schlug Blaise vorsichtig vor. Er wusste, dass Draco der Gedanke nicht behagte, dorthin zurückzukehren, aber letztendlich war es dessen Vorschlag gewesen, in der dortigen Bibliothek zu suchen. Draco nickte, sagte aber nichts.

oooooooooo

Am Samstag war es dann soweit. Beide machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade und bogen unterwegs unbeobachtet in den Verbotenen Wald. Niemand sollte wissen, dass sie nicht vorhatten in das Zaubererdorf zu gehen. Draco nickte Blaise zu und kurz darauf verschwanden beide mit einem leisen ‚plopp', nur um kurz darauf vor Dracos Elternhaus wieder zu erscheinen. Das Alte Anwesen lag ruhig da. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass die Besitzer nicht mehr hier waren. Das Haus hatte nichts von seiner Pracht verloren und doch musste Draco einen dicken Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken, ehe er ruhig darauf zuging. Blaise ging an seiner Seite und sagte keinen Ton.

Eine der Hauselfen öffnete ihnen die Tür. Draco schaute sich nicht um. Er wollte nicht die ganzen Erinnerungen aufkommen lassen, die er mit diesem Haus verband. Er konnte die Kälte spüren, die in diesem Haus schon immer geherrscht hatte. Narzissa und Lucius hatten immer von ihm erwartet, dass er sich seinem Stand gemäß benahm. Sie waren streng, wenn er ihre Ansprüche nicht erfüllte, aber genauso konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie seine Mutter ihn stolz und warm angelächelt und sein Vater ihm anerkennend zugenickt hatte, wenn er die Erwartungen erfüllt hatte. Und trotzdem hatte es immer eine gewisse, kalte Distanz zwischen ihnen gegeben und jetzt, da seine Eltern nicht mehr da waren, spürte er sie noch mehr.

Draco schüttelte die Gedanken ab, als er mit Blaise in das zweite Stockwerk ging und dort die riesige Bibliothek mit ihm betrat. Er führte den Schwarzhaarigen zu dem Bereich, in dem sie die Bücher fanden, die vielleicht hilfreich sein würden. Wortlos griffen beide sich wahllos ein paar Bücher und setzten sich an den nahe gelegenen Tisch. Bevor Draco das erste Buch aufschlagen konnte, legte sich Blaises Hand auf seine. Verwundert blickte der Blonde auf. Blaise nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und drückte leicht seine Hand und Draco war dankbar für die Unterstützung, die er ihm mit dieser simplen Geste zusicherte. Er nickte kurz, ehe Blaise seine Hand zurückzog und beide mit ihrer Suche begannen.

Die Hauselfen waren froh, endlich wieder jemanden verwöhnen zu können und brachten ihnen das Mittagessen, sowie später Kaffee und Kuchen in die Bibliothek. Die beiden Jungen hörten dafür nur kurz mit ihrer Arbeit auf, ehe sie erneut zu lesen begannen. Mittlerweile war es schon spät und sie mussten sich bald wieder auf den Weg zurück machen. An die hundert Bücher hatte jeder von ihnen durchsucht, doch bisher hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Es war zum verzweifeln. Plötzlich stockte Blaise der Atem, was Draco überrascht und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll aufblicken ließ. „Was hast du gefunden?", fragte er.

Blaise räusperte sich kurz und begann dann vorzulesen: „Der Peoir-Monita-Fluch ist eine Fluch, der bereits im alten Ägypten benutzt wurde. Zu Beginn der Neuzeit wurde dieser starke schwarzmagische Fluch bereits verboten und geriet nach und nach in Vergessenheit. Nur noch eine Handvoll Menschen weiß von der Existenz dieses zerstörerischen Fluches. Ähnlich wie durch einen Dementor, werden durch ihn die schlimmsten Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Da er alle Erinnerungen gleichzeitig heraufbeschwört, ist dies, wenn es einfach zu viele Erinnerungen gibt, zerstörerisch. Der Geist des angegriffenen schafft es nicht, alles auf einmal zu verarbeiten. Viele der Opfer verloren dadurch den Verstand, die meisten jedoch nahmen sich selbst das Leben.

„Beweis für diesen Fluch ist einzig und allein eine tiefe Narbe, die sich quer über den Oberkörper zieht. Ihre Länge hängt von der Menge der Erinnerungen ab. Die Farbe der Narbe ist einzigartig und wird nur durch diesen Fluch verursacht. Sie ist blutrot und ist von einem bis zu drei Zentimeter großen, schwarzen Rand umgeben.

„Erstaunlich ist, dass es allein Kindern möglich zu sein scheint, der zerstörerischen Wirkung zu entgehen. Die wenigen Male, die der Fluch Kinder getroffen hat, haben Sie sich einfach in ihre eigene Welt zurückgezogen. Es existiert ein Ritual, mit dem es möglich ist, sie aus dieser wieder heraus zu holen, jedoch ist dies nur in der Hälfte aller Fälle von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Das Ritual kann nur von jemandem durchgeführt werden, der selbst stark genug ist und genügend Selbstkontrolle hat…"

„Das ist es", sagte Blaise ehrfürchtig. „Das muss der Fluch sein, von dem Harry getroffen wurde. Scheinbar hat er sich auch in seine eigene Welt zurückgezogen."

„Du meinst also, wir können versuchen, ihn durch dieses Ritual wieder zurück zu holen?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich denke, dass DU ihn damit zurückholen kannst. Seien wir mal ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass ihn annähernd soviel Selbstkontrolle habe, wie du", erwiderte Blaise ernst. „Ich meine, du hast doch die Narbe gesehen. Die war verdammt lang. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was das für Erinnerungen waren."

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie oft er auf den Dunklen Lord getroffen ist?", fragte Draco.

„Denkst du, dass das alles ist, was er an schlechten Erinnerungen hat?", stellte Blaise die Gegenfrage.

„Wir reden hier immer noch von Harry Potter. Was soll es denn bitteschön sonst sein?", schnarrte Draco.

Blaise nickte gedankenverloren. „Wir nehmen das Buch mit", beschloss er. „Wir sollten schon längst wieder auf dem Weg zurück sein."

Sie ließen die Bücher liegen, wo sie waren. Sollten sich die Hauselfen drum kümmern, dafür waren sie schließlich da. Eilig verließen die beiden Slytherins das Manor und waren kurz darauf wieder im Verbotenen Wald, von dem aus sie sich der schnatternden Menge anschlossen, die von ihrem Besuch in Hogsmeade wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gingen.

oooooooooo

Die folgenden zwei Tage verbrachten Draco und Blaise damit, sich genau über das Ritual zu informieren und alles vorzubereiten. Heimlich brauten sie den benötigten Trank, nachdem Draco seinen Paten davon überzeugt hatte, dass er Blaise noch einmal zeigen wolle, wie der Zaubertrank, den sie in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde gebraut hatten, richtig gemacht wurde. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, an die meisten der Zutaten heranzukommen, wogegen andere weitaus schwerer zu beschaffen waren.

Die Frage, die sich nun noch stellte war, wie sie an Harry herankommen sollten. Der Goldjunge war ständig von seinen, und Draco konnte sie nicht anders nennen, Zuhältern umgeben. Es war schwer für ihn, nicht einfach zu versuchen, ihn von ihnen weg zu ziehen, wenn er sie gemeinsam durch die Schule gehen sah. Es war unverständlich für ihn, dass sie ihm so etwas antaten. Sie waren doch jahrelang seine Freunde gewesen. Und warum tat niemand etwas dagegen? Dumbledore wusste doch sonst immer alles, was in dieser Schule los war. Wieso unterband er nicht, was die Gryffindors da taten?

Draco hatte keine Lust, Weasley auch noch dafür Geld zu geben, dass er Harry helfen konnte, zumal er nicht wusste, wie lange er brauchen würde, um ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Aber ihn einfach zu entführen kam auch nicht in Frage. Die Gryffindors würden doch sofort zu Dumbledore rennen. Draco überwand sich und sprach an einem Mittwochvormittag nach Zaubertränke mit Weasley und Granger. Für dreihundert Galeonen sollte Harry am kommenden Samstag ganz ihm gehören. Nur schwer schaffte er es, den beiden nichts in Gesicht zu brüllen, wie widerwärtig er sie fand, als die beiden ihn mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln musterten. Es war ihm egal, was sie von ihm dachten, Hauptsache er und Blaise konnten ihren Plan durchziehen.

So kam es, dass er am Samstagmorgen auf einem der vielen Gänge im dritten Stock auf die Gryffindors wartete. Dabei hatte er das Geld, das er zahlen sollte. Blaise hatte ihm angeboten, dass sie beide jeweils die Hälfte zahlen würden, doch Draco hatte das rigoros abgelehnt. Er wollte allein für Potter zahlen, schon allein deshalb, dass Blaises Eltern nicht auf die Idee kamen, nachzufragen, für was ihr Sohn soviel Geld gebraucht hatte. Außerdem besaß er mehr als genug. Er wartete eine Viertelstunde, bis Granger, Weasley und Harry auftauchten. Er sparte es sich, sie anzufauchen, dass sie zu spät waren. Das Ziel, mit Harry allein zu sein, war viel wichtiger. Eine weitere Viertelstunde später, Weasley hatte erst das Geld abzählen müssen, befahl der Rotschopf Harry ihm zu folgen und kurz darauf kamen sie vor den Raum der Wünsche an, vor dem Blaise bereits auf sie wartete.

Innerlich klopfte sich Draco auf die Schulter, dass er auf die Idee gekommen war, diesen Raum zu verwenden. Sie brauchten schließlich eine ganze Weile und hier würden sie ungestört sein. Blaise hatte den Raum bereits erscheinen lassen und Harry folgte Draco, ohne zu zögern, hinein. Der Raum glich einem alten Kerker. Ein kahler Steinfußboden und kahle Steinwände, an denen Fackeln hingen, ließen den Raum kalt und unwirklich aussehen. Es war ein typischer Ritualraum. Die beiden Slytherins setzten sich in einen Kreis, der auf den Boden gemalt worden war und befahlen Harry, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Beide waren sehr angespannt, denn langsam fühlten sie sich unsicher, was sie tun sollten. Wenn irgendetwas schief gehen sollte, sollte Blaise Snape hier her bringen. Ansonsten belief sich die Aufgabe des Schwarzhaarigen darauf, den Zauber zu sprechen, der für das Ritual notwendig wäre.

Draco war zu angespannt, um etwas sagen zu können und nickte lediglich in die Richtung seines besten Freundes, ehe er eine Phiole des Trankes an Harry reichte, der deren Inhalt ohne zu zögern trank, und dann selbst eine Phiole zu seinem Mund führte. Ihm war leicht schwindlig, als er Harrys Hände mit seinen ergriff und wie aus der Ferne hörte, wie Blaise begann, die Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen. Draco schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, nicht wissend, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

oooooooooo

Durch lautes Geschrei um ihn herum riss er die Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Er war auf den Schlossgründen vor Hogwarts. Es war Nacht und um ihn herum tobte eine Schlacht. Draco befand sich mitten im Endkampf. Überall um ihn herum kämpften Auroren und die Lehrer Hogwarts gegen die Todesser. In Panik wollte Draco seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch er musste entsetzt feststellen, dass er keinen besaß. Direkt vor ihm duellierte sich Remus Lupin mit einem Todesser. Gerade sprang der zur Seite, um einen Fluch auszuweichen. Alles was Draco tun konnte, war entsetzt auf den grünen Lichtstrahl zu sehen, der direkt auf ihn zukam… und einfach durch ihn hindurch ging. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was hier passierte. Es war nur eine Erinnerung, nichts hier konnte ihm etwas anhaben.

Sofort erinnerte er sich daran, weshalb er hier war. Er musste Harry finden. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte ihn keine zwanzig Meter entfernt. Er kämpfte gegen einen Todesser und Draco erkannte anhand der langen, blonden Haare, die unter der Todesserkutte hervor lugten, dass es sein Vater war, gegen den Harry das kämpfte. Der Gryffindor war gut, ohne Zweifel. Er blockte die meisten Zaubersprüche ab, oder wich ihnen geschickt aus, während er gleichzeitig unablässig Flüche in die Richtung des anderen Mannes schickte. Draco sah, wie sich jemand von hinten Harry näherte. Er schrie, dass er aufpassen solle, doch niemand konnte ihn hören. Harry wurde von einem Crucio getroffen und sank zu Boden.

Entsetzt riss Draco die Augen auf, als er ebenfalls starke Schmerzen verspürte, die ihn zu Boden rissen. Es war, als ob sich Feuer in ihm ausbreiten würde und Draco schrie, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Oh Gott, er spürte alles, was auch Harry spürte. Das hatte er nicht vorausgesehen. Panisch sah er zu, wie sein Vater auf den am Boden liegenden Harry zutrat und dann den Fluch löste. Harry wollte sich aufrappeln, doch schon im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein der Stiefel seines Gegenübers direkt ins Gesicht. Erneut schrien nun beide Jungen auf. Draco konnte sehen, wie Blut aus der Nase des Schwarzhaarigen lief. Draco fasste vorsichtig an seine eigene Nase, doch dort war kein Blut. Noch ein Tritt ins Gesicht, gefolgt von einem weiteren in den Magen. Dann wurde Harry an den Haaren nach oben gerissen. Lucius nahm seinen Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Draco war wie betäubt. Er spürte die Schmerzen, die Harry hatte, spürte dessen Verzweiflung und dennoch die Entschlossenheit, nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Er beeilte sich, um den beiden nachzugehen. Lucius zerrte ihn in den Verbotenen Wald, immer weiter. Harry konnte nur schwer atmen, doch er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, um nicht zu stürzen. Auf einer Lichtung ließ Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen los. Ein weiterer Crucio folgte und nur mühsam konnte Draco aufrecht stehen bleiben, um zu verfolgen, was weiter passierte. Lucius folterte Harry eine gute halbe Stunde und danach war der mehr tot als lebendig. Etliche Knochen waren gebrochen und der ganze Körper des Gryffindor war blutüberströmt.

Draco konnte den deutlichen Wunsch des Schwarzhaarigen spüren, zu sterben und einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen, doch da war auch noch die Entschlossenheit, nicht klein bei geben zu wollen. Draco bewunderte ihn dafür. Die Schmerzen, die er spürte waren kaum zu ertragen und dann betrat Voldemort die Lichtung. Er grinste, als er den Gryffindor dort schwer atmend auf der Lichtung liegen sah. Lucius zog Harry auf die Beine. Er schwankte gefährlich, blieb aber aufrecht stehen.

„Harry Potter", zischte Voldemort. „So wie es aussieht, hast du dein Glück verloren. Sieh dich nur an, wie schwach du bist. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser Narr Dumbledore glaubt, dass du mich besiegen kannst. Wo ist er, nun da es zu Ende geht?"

Harry sagte nichts. Er konzentrierte sich mit alle Macht darauf nicht umzufallen. Es war schwer. Draco spürte, wie langsam die Kräfte schwanden und er musste sich mit aller Macht auf sich selbst konzentrieren, um nicht ebenso einfach umzukippen. Und plötzlich geschah alles sehr schnell. Snape tauchte praktisch aus dem nichts auf und im nächsten Moment lag Lucius tot am Boden. Voldemort wirbelte herum und versuchte Snape mit einem Avada zu töten, doch der war zu schnell und wich aus. Flüche flogen hin und her und schließlich wurde Snape von einem Fluch zu Boden geschickt. Harry unterdessen hatte sich Lucius' Zauberstab geschnappt und richtete ihn auf Voldemort, der sich nun wieder zu ihm drehte. „Du wirst nicht über mich triumphieren", schrie der Lord in Harrys Richtung und im nächsten Moment raste ein Fluch auf Harry zu. Der konnte nicht ausweichen und schrie auf, als der violette Lichtstrahl ihn traf.

Erschrocken keuchte Draco auf. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sein Oberkörper mit einem glühenden Messer aufgeschlitzt. Harrys Schrei klang in seinen Ohren und vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen Schrei. Doch plötzlich geschah es. Harry konzentrierte sich noch einmal. Draco merkte, wie der Schmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein gedrängt wurde. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen und starrte nun ungläubig auf den siebzehnjährigen Jungen vor ihm, der keinen Moment zögerte und den tödlichen Fluch sprach. Gemeinsam mit Voldemort brach er zusammen und als die Schmerzen mit aller Macht zurückkamen, verschwand die Szene vor seinen Augen und ein grelles Licht blendete Draco. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, doch Draco hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen. Erst als das Licht verschwand, öffnete er erneut die Augen.

Draco fand sich in einem riesigen Raum wieder. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Der Raum war dunkel. An der einen Seite befand sich ein riesiges Bett, die anderen Wände waren voller Türen. Doch dafür hatte er im Moment keine Augen. Sein Blick wurde gefangen von der Person, die auf dem Bett saß. Am Kopfende des Bettes saß Harry. Die Beine hatte er an seinen Körper gezogen, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen den Eindringling musterten. „Malfoy", wisperte er. „Was tust du hier? Verschwinde."

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Harry", widersprach Draco bestimmt und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. „Ich bin hier, um dich zurück zu holen. Du hast dich lange genug hier versteckt. Es ist Zeit, wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu kommen."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Harry. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Ich will nicht mehr zurück."

„Willst du wirklich für immer hier bleiben, auf diesem Bett sitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", sagte Draco.

„Warum nicht? Man braucht mich nicht mehr. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige leise. „Ich will nicht in diese Welt zurück."

„Ist es denn hier wirklich besser?", sagte Draco und deutete auf die trostlose Umgebung. „Willst du wirklich dein ganzes restliches Leben hier verbringen?"

„Alles ist besser, als zurück in mein altes Leben zu gehen", wisperte Harry mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das Leben jetzt für dich bereit hält. Ich meine, der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und alle Möglichkeiten stehen dir offen, wenn du in diesem Jahr deinen Abschluss gemacht hast. Du kannst alles werden, was du willst, denn jeder würde dich mit Kusshand nehmen. Oder du kannst um die Welt reisen und dir alles anschauen, was du schon immer sehen wolltest. Was also könnte dich davon abhalten, wieder in die Realität zu kommen?", fragte der Blonde.

„Meine Vergangenheit", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Was kann so schlimm daran sein, dass du nicht mehr hier weg willst?", runzelte Draco die Stirn.

„Siehst du die Türen Draco?", fragte Harry leise. Draco schaute auf die unzähligen Türen an den Wänden und nickte nachdenklich. „Sie stehen für die schlimmen Erinnerungen aus meinem Leben", fuhr Harry fort. „Jede einzelne dieser Türen birgt eine Erinnerung und wenn ich wieder zurückkehre, muss ich mich jeden Tag aufs Neue diesen Erinnerungen stellen. Hier ist es friedlich. Sie lassen mich in Ruhe. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich habe viel zu lange damit gelebt. Bitte geh wieder und lass mich allein."

„Nein. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt das zu sagen, aber du bist ein Feigling, Potter. Egal was diese Erinnerungen enthalten, es rechtfertigt nicht, dass du so einfach dein Leben wegwirfst. Und das nur weil du Angst hast, dich ihnen zu stellen", schnarrte Draco.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", fuhr Harry ihn aufgebracht an. „Du weißt nichts aus meinem Leben, also erlaube dir nicht über etwas zu urteilen, von dem du nichts verstehst."

„Nichts kann so schlimm sein, dass man nicht mehr am Leben teilnehmen will", entgegnete Draco kalt.

„Gut, dann lass uns eine Abmachung treffen. Du gehst in sechs dieser Türen und nachdem du dir angeschaut hast, was dahinter verborgen ist, reden wir noch einmal darüber", sagte der Gryffindor fest. Draco war überrascht über diesen Vorschlag aber auch ein wenig ängstlich. Was wenn diese Erinnerungen genauso waren, wie die, die er vorhin erlebt hatte? Trotzdem stand er entschlossen auf. Was konnte ihn schon groß erwarten.

„Abgemacht", sagte er. „Aber wenn ich danach der Meinung bin, dass du zurückgehen musst, wirst du es tun."

Harry zögerte kurz. „Abgemacht", sagte er schließlich.

Draco drehte sich um und richtete seinen Blick entschlossen auf die Türen. Eine sah aus wie die andere und es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, was sich wohl hinter den jeweiligen Türen verbarg. Es hatte also keinen Sinn lange zu überlegen, welche Tür er öffnen wollte. Er ging einfach auf die nächstbeste zu und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Klinke herunterdrückte und eintrat.

_Draco fand sich in einer Küche wieder. Sie war sehr bieder eingerichtet und glänzte, als sei noch nie etwas in ihr gekocht worden und doch saßen an einem Tisch drei Personen, die aßen. Ein Mann, so fett, dass er man bei ihm keinen Hals erkennen konnte. Seine kleinen Augen beobachteten, wie seine dürre, pferdegesichtige Frau das Essen für ein Kind zerkleinerte, das wohl, wenn es groß war, seinen Vater in der Statur gleichstehen würde. War das Harry? Nein, das konnte sich Draco nicht vorstellen. Der Harry, den er kennengelernt hatte, war klein und schmächtig, viel zu dünn. Aber das hier war doch eine von Harrys Erinnerungen. Wo war er also?_

_Draco ließ diese widerwärtige kleine Familie, Familie sein und schaute sich in der Küche um. Hier war keine Spur von Harry. Doch plötzlich hörte er ein kleines Geräusch, so leise und doch vernahm er es. Es kam aus dem hinteren Teil der Küche und Draco ging in diese Richtung, um zu sehen, ob dort Harry war. Eine reihe von Schränken, die eine großzügige Arbeitsfläche boten, trennte den Ess- von dem Kochbereich. Draco ging dorthin und sah, dass in dem großen Spülbecken unter dem Fenster Abwaschwasser war. Er ging weiter und um die Arbeitsfläche herum, als er endlich entdeckte, wonach er gesucht hatte. _

_Dort auf dem Fußboden kauerte ein kleiner Junge. Draco erkannte sofort an den strubbligen Haaren, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, da Harry nur auf den Boden starrte. Die Kleidung des kleinen Jungen war ihm viel zu groß, zerschlissen, löchrig und dreckig. Er bot ein jämmerliches Bild. Draco fragte sich, was das hier sollte. Warum trug Harry solche Kleidung und warum saß er nicht mit dort am Tisch und aß mit den anderen? _

_Genau in diesem Moment konnte er hören, wie der Magen des Kleinen knurrte. Panisch drückte Harry seine Hände auf seinen Bauch, als könne dies verhindern, dass das noch einmal passieren würde. Er sah verzweifelt aus und schien darauf zu warten, dass jeden Moment etwas Schlimmes passierte. Draco konnte jetzt deutlich den Hunger und die Angst spüren, die von dem Schwarzhaarigen ausgingen, doch er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum diese smaragdgrünen Augen so ängstlich aussahen. Der kleine Harry war höchstens fünf und noch nie hatte Draco ein Kind gesehen, dass so geschaut hatte._

„_Räum den Tisch ab, Junge!", befahl plötzlich der Mann und Harry verlor keine Zeit. Er rappelte sich hoch und eilte zu dem Tisch und nahm die zwei leeren Teller, um sie gleich darauf in die Spüle zu stecken. _

„_Komm her!", befahl der fette Mann erneut._

_Wieder gehorchte Harry. Der Mann stand von seinem Platz auf und deutete Harry sich zu setzen, der der Aufforderung sofort nachkam. Ein Teller mit den Resten des Essens wurde vor den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen gestellt. „Du hast drei Minuten", blaffte der Mann, während seine Frau mit dem anderen Jungen die Küche verließ. Harry schnappte sich schnell Messer und Gabel, doch in dem Moment, in dem er beginnen wollte zu essen, nahm ihm der Mann ihm den Teller weg. „Die Zeit ist um", sagte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen und ging mit dem Teller zum Mülleimer, um das Essen dort hinein zu werfen._

_Harry war entsetzt und sein Magen krampfte sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. Er brauchte doch so dringend etwas zu essen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und seine kleinen Hände verkrampften sich um das Besteck, das er immer noch festhielt. Der Mann kam zurück und das nächste was Harry spürte, war ein heftiger Schmerz, als der Mann ihm eine Ohrfeige gab. „Du hattest genug Zeit", zischte er. „Mach jetzt den Abwasch fertig und bring dann den Müll raus."_

_Harry stand ohne zu zögern auf und rannte beinahe zu dem Spülbecken, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Draco konnte den unbändigen Hunger spüren und eine tiefe Wut auf diesen hässlichen, abartigen Mann. Er schaute dabei zu, wie der Kleine unter Tränen den Abwasch erledigte und dann die Mülltüte aus dem Eimer nahm._

_Draco folgte ihm, als Harry damit nach draußen lief. Auf halbem Wege zur Mülltonne hielt er plötzlich an und schaute sich ängstlich um, ehe er sich hinter einen Busch versteckte. Draco konnte nicht sehen was er machte, doch er hörte das Rascheln der Mülltüte und verspürte plötzlich eine innere Befriedigung. Er war schockiert. Harry aß das Essen, was bereits zwischen dem anderen Müll gelegen hatte. Wie verzweifelt und hungrig musste ein Kind sein, um so etwas zu tun?_

_Harry brauchte nicht lange und bald kam er wieder aus dem Gebüsch hervor und brachte den Müll in die Mülltonne, ehe er zurück ins Haus eilte. Dort erwartete ihn schon der Mann, der sich ihm schnell näherte und ihm am Kragen seines viel zu großen Pullovers packte. „Hauch mich an!", donnerte er. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, tat aber, was ihm befohlen wurde. Was folgte, waren Schläge, die den Kleinen zum Schreien brachten. Er flehte darum, dass der Mann aufhörte, doch es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis der Mann von ihm abließ und ihn in den Schrank unter der Treppe sperrte. „Das wird dir hoffentlich eine Lehre sein", zischte er, ehe alles um Draco schwarz wurde. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch sah, war die Tür, durch die er gekommen war. Der Hunger, der Schmerz und die Angst waren nun verschwunden und nur ganz langsam schaffte er es zu der Tür zu gehen und sie zu öffnen._

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte dann zu Harry, der ihn nicht anschaute, sondern seinen Blick gesenkt hielt.„Waren… waren das deine Verwandten? Dieser große, fette Mann, die dürre Frau und der fette Junge", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Harry nickte nur und schaute nun direkt in Dracos Augen. Der konnte Scham und Traurigkeit in diesen smaragdgrünen Seen erkennen und musste hart schlucken. Doch wenn er wollte, dass Harry wieder in das Leben zurückkehrte, musste er sich zusammenreißen. Das war nur eine Tür gewesen, fünf weitere erwarteten ihn.

Draco straffte sich und ging eine Reihe von Türen ab, ehe er vor einer stehen blieb. Noch einmal sah er zu Harry, doch der sah ihn nicht an. Seine Hand lag auf dem Türknauf und er fragte sich, was für eine Erinnerung er nun zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Er musste wieder an diesen kleinen, mageren Harry denken, den er gerade gesehen hatte. Waren alle Erinnerungen so? Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Wer wusste schon, was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür, um in die neue Erinnerung zu treten.

_Das erste was er erneut spürte war der Hunger und eine tiefe Traurigkeit, unter die sich aber auch eine wilde Entschlossenheit mischte. Draco sah sich nach Harry um. Er befand sich auf einem großen Schulplatz. Kinder tobten und schrien wild durcheinander. Jungen spielten Fußball, Mädchen mit Seilen und überall waren kleine Gruppen zu sehen, die miteinander lachten und spielten. Draco brauchte eine Weile um Harry auszumachen. Er stand allein in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Gebäude. Draco schätzte ihn von seinem Aussehen her auf ungefähr fünf, doch er musste schon sieben sein, wenn er hier auf die Schule ging._

_Harry gab ein wirklich trauriges Bild ab. Seine Kleidung war noch immer viel zu groß, aber wenigstens nicht löchrig oder schmutzig. Die Sachen ließen den kleinen Jungen noch kleiner aussehen. Draco ging zu ihm hinüber und betrachtete ihn genauer. Die klaren grünen Augen beobachteten die anderen Kinder und Draco konnte so etwas wie Sehnsucht in ihnen erkennen. Harry wollte auch bei den anderen Kindern sein und mit ihnen spielen, doch keiner hier mochte ihn, eindeutig ein Verdienst seiner Kleidung und seines Cousins. Es verwunderte Draco, als Harrys Blick plötzlich entschlossen wurde und der Kleine sich in das Schulgebäude schlich. _

_Neugierig folgte ihm Draco in eines der nahegelegenen Klassenzimmer. Harry sah sich vorsichtig um, ehe er hinein schlüpfte und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann handelte er so schnell er konnte. In Windeseile hatte er sich einer der Schultaschen genährt und Draco konnte sehen, wie er sich ein Brot daraus nahm und es gierig verschlang. Unglücklicherweise war sein Hunger damit noch lange nicht besiegt und so schlich er weiter, um sich auch aus einer anderen Schultasche etwas zu nehmen._

„_Harry, was tust du da?", konnte er plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau vernehmen. Zitternt fuhr der kleine Schwarzhaarige herum und sofort traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Eine Welle der Panik durchfuhr Draco, die eindeutig von Harry ausging. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Harry James Potter", sagte die Frau. „Du bist das also gewesen, der seit Wochen das Essen der anderen stiehlt. Stehlen ist falsch. Du kommst jetzt besser mit mir mit."_

_Mit gesenktem Haupt folgte ihr Harry. Vor dem Raum standen die anderen Kinder und schauten ihn wütend an. Draco spürte Harrys Unbehagen und trotzdem auch den Stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich etwas zu Essen zu organisieren. Doch schon fast im selben Moment bekam er unglaubliche Angst. Die Lehrerin würde ihn zum Direktor bringen und der würde mit Sicherheit seinen Onkel und seine Tante benachrichtigen. Selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde dies mit Sicherheit Dudley erledigen. _

_Harry musste auf einem Stuhl vor dem Büro des Direktors warten, als seine Lehrerin in dessen Büro ging, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenig später wurde er hinein gebeten und musste mit anhören, wie der Direktor mit seiner Tante sprach, um ihr zu berichten, was vorgefallen war, ehe er wieder in seine Klasse durfte. _

_Als der Schultag zu Ende war beeilte sich Harry nach Hause zu kommen. Er hatte exakt zwanzig Minuten, sonst würde sein Zuspätkommen ernsthafte Folgen haben. Trotzdem kam der kleine Junge nicht umhin, auf einer kleinen Brücke stehen zu bleiben, über die er nun schon seit Schuljahresbeginn jeden Tag lief. Draco konnte den Drang spüren, einfach alles zu beenden. Es war ein zusätzlicher Schock für ihn, dass Harry tatsächlich daran dachte, einfach hinunter zu springen, um so allem zu entkommen. Doch wie jeden Tag wandte sich der Junge ab und sprintete den Rest des Weges nach Hause. _

_Das erste was ihn dort erwartete war eine kräftige Ohrfeige seine Tante, gefolgt von unzähligen Beschimpfungen. Dann zog sie den Jungen einfach an seinem linken Ohr hinter sich her die Treppe rauf. Harry musste sich mühen, ihr hinterher zu kommen, damit sie ihm nicht einfach hier und auf der Stelle das Ohr abriss. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich in Panik, als sie auf das kleine Bad zugingen, dass sich hier oben befand. Er wusste, was kommen würde und auch, dass es nicht half zu flehen und zu betteln, dass er nicht dort hinein musste, also blieb er still._

_Die Wanne war voller Wasser und schon im nächsten Moment kletterte Harry ohne sich auszuziehen hinein. Draco konnte spüren, dass das Wasser eiskalt war. Anscheinend war Harry der Frau zu langsam, denn sie packte ihn unwirsch und drückte ihn ganz unter Wasser, ehe sie ihn wieder los ließ. Harry zitterte vor Angst und Kälte und sah seiner Tante nach, wie sie wortlos das Badezimmer verließ. Harry schien Stunden in dem Wasser verbringen zu müssen. Erst als seine Lippen bereits ganz blau und seine Hände und Füße sich ganz taub anfühlten, kam die Frau wieder. Sie ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne und reichte Harry wortlos ein paar trockene Sachen, die jedoch viel zu dünn waren, um den Jungen wieder aufzuwärmen. Ohne sich abzutrocknen zog sich Harry um und ging dann auf den Befehl seiner Tante hinunter in die Küche, um den Abwasch zu erledigen. Das Essen hatte bereits ohne ihn stattgefunden und wieder knurrte sein Magen heftig, als er sich daran machte, die ihm aufgetragene Aufgabe zu erledigen. Wieder wurde alles schwarz um Draco und er verließ nach kurzem zögern wieder den Raum durch die Tür, durch die er gekommen war._

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute zu Harry, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Die Szene, die er gerade eben gesehen hatte, spielte sich noch einmal in seinem Kopf wieder.

„Sind alle deine Erinnerungen an deine Verwandten so?", fragte er vorsichtig. Am Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen konnte er die Antwort bereits ablesen. Traurigkeit und Scham konnte Draco in Harrys Augen erkennen und das alles bestätigte sich noch, als dieser langsam nickte und seinen Blick abwendete.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass wenigstens deine Tante dich anders behandeln würde, wenn dein Onkel nicht im Hause ist", sagte Draco.

Kurz lachte Harry freudlos auf. „Meine Tante hat meine Mutter gehasst, weil sie zaubern konnte. Sie empfand das als abnormal und als ich zu ihnen gekommen bin, hat sie gewusst, dass ich ebenso ein Zauberer bin, genauso abnormal. Sie hat mich gehasst und hätte nicht einmal auf mich gespuckt, wenn ich in Flammen gestanden hätte. Ich hatte immer viel mehr Angst vor ihr, als vor meinem Onkel. Der hat mich nur geschlagen, wenn es ihm gerade eingefallen ist, aber meine Tante hat subtilere Spiele mit mir gespielt. Sie hat selten körperliche Gewalt gebraucht, um mich zu bestrafen."

Draco schluckte hörbar. Er hatte gerade also eines der Spiele gesehen, die Harrys Tante mit ihm zu spielen pflegte. Das war furchtbar und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er noch zu sehen bekommen würde. Und doch würde er nicht aufgeben. Harry würde nur dann wieder zurückkommen, wenn er sich diese sechs Erinnerungen ansehen würde. Zwei hatte er schon geschafft, blieben noch vier. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Harry und ging dann entschlossen ein paar Schritte und öffnete ohne zu zögern die nächste Tür.

_Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, winzig klein, so dass er kaum aufrecht darin stehen konnte. Scheinbar war er in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe, den er aus der ersten Erinnerung kannte. Draco setzte sich auf die schäbige Matratze auf dem Boden. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Tür und Harry kam herein. Vom Alter her würde Draco ihn auf etwa sechs Jahre schätzen. Er war ziemlich dünn und wirkte dadurch sehr zerbrechlich. Der Hunger war, wie auch die letzten Male, vorhanden und zerrte langsam an Dracos Nerven._

_Harry setzte sich einfach neben ihn, ans Ende der Matratze und wartete leise. Erst nach etwa zehn Minuten bewegte er sich wieder. Draco schaute neugierig zu, wie der kleine Junge aus der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes, versteckt hinter einer Kiste einen kleinen Teddybär hinaus holte. Er war hellbraun und sah schon ziemlich abgenutzt aus. Sein rechter Arm war halb abgerissen und die Füllung quoll ein wenig aus dem Riss hervor. Auf der Unterseite seines Linken Beines prangte ein großes D, was vermuten ließ, dass er ursprünglich nicht Harry gehört hatte._

„_Hallo Wilbur", begrüßte ihn Harry flüsternd und streichelte dem Teddy über den Kopf. Harry liebte sein einziges Spielzeug abgöttisch und drückte den Teddy fest an seine Brust, ehe er ihn sorgsam neben sich legte._

„_Schau mal, was ich mitgebracht habe", flüsterte er stolz und zeigte Wilbur eine Nadel. „Ich habe die hier aus Tante Petunias Schublade geholt. Ich mache heute deinen Arm wieder ganz, dann tut es nicht mehr weh. Ich habe letztens Tante Petunia dabei zugesehen, wie sie Dudleys Hose genäht hat. Das sah nicht so schwer aus, aber ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob ich es so gut hinbekomme, wie sie."_

_Harry hielt die Nadel hoch und fädelte den Faden ein, ehe er beides beiseite legte. Er nahm Wilbur wieder in die Hand und legte ihn vorsichtig, wie als wolle er ihm nicht wehtun, auf seinen Schoß. Sorgfältig stopfte er die Füllung wieder in den Teddy, ehe er die Nadel nahm und begann, ihn zu nähen. Draco konnte erkennen, wie viel Mühe sich Harry dabei gab. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab sein Bestes, um den Teddy wieder ganz zu machen und nach kurzer Zeit war es geschafft. _

_Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und drückte Wilbur erneut fest an sich, ehe er ihn vor sich setzte und begann ihm von seinen Tag zu erzählen. Er erzählte, dass er heute draußen im Garten gewesen wäre und seiner Tante bei der Pflege der Beete geholfen hatte und wie Dudley derweil mit seinen Freunden gespielt hatte. Er war ganz stolz darauf gewesen, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte und erzählte, wie schön die ganzen Blumen ausgesehen hatten. Nicht nur Wilbur, sondern auch Draco lauschte seiner Erzählung. Harry war einfach goldig und Draco hätte ihn jetzt am liebsten in den Arm genommen, um ihn ganz fest an sich zu drücken._

_Müde gähnte Harry, nachdem er zuende erzählt hatte. Er nahm Wilbur wieder ganz vorsichtig in den Arm und legte sich hin und schon nach ein paar Minuten war sein Atem gleichmäßig und zeigte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Draco beobachtete den kleinen Jungen. Es war ein friedliches Bild, was er hier vor sich sah, doch diese Ruhe wurde schon bald gestört, als jemand die Tür aufriss. Dudley stand mit seinen Freunden vor der offenen Tür. Harry war aufgeschreckt und schaute die Jungen erschrocken an._

„_Mum sagt, du sollst uns was zu trinken machen", blaffte der dicke Junge und Harry gehorchte. Wilbur blieb auf dem Bett zurück, als der kleine Schwarzhaarige aufstand, um in die Küche zu gehen. Draco folgte ihm und beobachtete, wie Harry artig allen etwas zu trinken machte, ehe er wieder zu seinem Schrank zurückging. Geschockt schaute er auf sein Bett, nachdem er die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Wilbur lag nicht dort, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er ging in den Schrank und suchte überall, doch der kleine braune Teddy war nirgends zu finden. _

„_Suchst du den hier?", fragte die hämische Stimme seines Cousins von der Tür aus. Harry wirbelte herum und sah, dass Dudley seinen Wilbur in der Hand hatte._

„_Dudley, bitte gib ihn mir wieder. Du hast ihn doch weggeworfen. Du wolltest ihn nicht mehr", flehte Harry. Er war wirklich verzweifelt. Monatelang hatte er ihn nun schon in seinem Schrank versteckt und ihn nur dann herausgeholt, wenn er sicher war, dass ihn niemand stören würde. Wilbur war sein einziger Freud und Harry wollte ihn zurückhaben._

„_Nein", war alles, was Dudley erwiderte, ehe er die Tür des Schrankes zuschlug und das Klacken eines Schlosses zu hören war._

_Harry traute sich nicht, auch nur einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben. Tante Petunia war im Haus und er würde nur bestraft werden, wenn er Krach machen würde. Erste Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinunter zu laufen. Sein einziger Freund war fort und schon bald lag Harry auf seinem Bett und weinte bitterlich. Draco Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick. Er spürte die Verzweiflung und die Trauer, dass Wilbur weg war und fühlte sich so hilflos, dass er diesem kleinen Jungen nicht helfen konnte._

_Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Harry sich wieder beruhig hatte. Die Tränen waren versiegt, doch die Traurigkeit und Unruhe, dass er nicht wusste, was Dudley mit seinem Teddy machen würde, blieb. Unruhig saß er jetzt auf seiner Matratze. Er wollte hier raus und nach Wilbur sehen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, ob Wilbur jetzt vielleicht friedlich in Dudleys Zimmer lag, Harry wollte nur wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Ihm durfte einfach nichts passiert sein. Zwei Stunden später brachte ihm seine Tante eine Scheibe Brot mit Käse, die Harry gierig verschlang, ehe er kurz darauf in die Küche gerufen wurde, um den Abwasch zu erledigen._

_Als er eine halbe Stunde später damit fertig war, sollte er noch den Müll hinausbringen. Harry öffnete den Mülleimer, um die Mülltüte hinauszunehmen und erstarrte. Ganz oben lag Wilbur, doch er war beinahe nicht mehr als er zu erkennen. Arme und Beine waren abgerissen und lagen einzeln herum. Die Füllung war herausgerissen worden und dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes fehlten die Knopfaugen. An eine Reparatur war nicht zu denken und wieder traten Harry Tränen in die Augen. Dudley hatte Wilbur kaputt gemacht, weil er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war. Er hatte Monate aufgepasst, damit so etwas nicht passieren konnte und nun hatte er seinen einzigen Freund verloren, seinen Freund, mit dem er immer reden konnte._

„_Auf was wartest du noch, Junge? Bring endlich den Müll raus!", blaffte Vernon und wieder wurde alles schwarz um Draco, als die Erinnerung hier aufhörte._

Draco merkte er als er aus der Tür trat, dass er auch weinte. Es war ihm egal, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren vor jemanden anderem weinte. Nicht einmal bei dem Begräbnis seiner Eltern hatte man ihn weinen sehen. Die Gefühle, die er aber noch jetzt in seinem Inneren spüren konnte, waren einfach zu viel. Merlin, wie sollte er Harry denn erklären, dass es sich lohnte zurückzukommen und sich den Erinnerungen zu stellen, wenn er schon nach der Dritten heulte wie ein kleines Kind.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry zu ihm gekommen war und zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlossen und ihn einfach festhielten. Und Draco ließ es zu, dass er gehalten wurde, ließ den Trost zu, den sie ihm anboten. Er fühlte sich schäbig, immerhin wollte er Harry zeigen, dass es sich lohnte sich nicht mehr hier zu verstecken.

„Du musst nicht weitermachen, Draco", wisperte Harr ihm ins Ohr. „Geh einfach und lass mich allein. Es ist schön, was du versucht hast. Es ist schön, dass sich wenigstens einer um mich sorgt."

Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich will nicht, dass du hier bleibst. Ich werde die Vereinbarung einhalten", sagte er entschlossen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Gestattest du mir eine Frage?"

„Zu etwas, was du gesehen hast?", fragte Harry. Draco nickte. „Frag!", forderte ihn Harry auf.

„Das was hinter diesen Türen ist, erinnerst du dich im Moment gar nicht daran?", fragte der Blonde vorsichtig.

„Nicht richtig", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das erklären soll, aber die Erinnerungen sind hinter diesen Türen und ich weiß zwar irgendwie, was geschehen ist, aber es ist alles sehr verschwommen. Es ist sehr viel leichter das alles zu ertragen."

Draco nickte nachdenklich. „Was ist mit Wilbur passiert?", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. „Hast du ihn weggeworfen oder wieder repariert?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich, als er kurz zu überlegen schien, über was Draco gerade eben gesprochen hatte. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte und plötzlich war die Tür, aus der der Blonde kurz zuvor gekommen war, verschwunden. Die Erinnerung war nun nicht mehr hinter ihr eingesperrt, sondern wieder in Harry. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Wilbur geht es gut. Er liegt ganz unten in meinem Koffer, sicher verpackt in einer kleinen Kiste. Ich habe bestimmt sechs Wochen gebraucht, bis ich ihn wieder ordentlich zusammengenäht hatte, auch wenn es noch bis Hogwarts gedauert hat, dass er wieder Augen bekommen hat."

„Ich hoffe, du kannst ihn mir bald einmal zeigen", sagte Draco, worauf sich Harrys Miene wieder verschloss und er sich herumdrehte, um wieder zu seinem Bett zu gehen. Draco schaute ihm verblüfft hinterher. Es war ganz klar, dass Harry auf keinen Fall zurückwollte und Dracos Zweifel wuchsen nur, dass er es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, den Schwarzhaarigen dazu zu bringen, diesen Ort hier zu verlassen. Aber bevor er sich mit diesem Problem auseinandersetzen konnte, musste er erst einmal die restlichen Erinnerungen anschauen. Draco hoffte wirklich, dass er das schaffen konnte, doch diese Hoffnung war immer geringer geworden, mit jeder Tür, die er geöffnet hatte.

Draco versuchte diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Er musste seinen Kopf frei haben, wenn er sich die nächste Erinnerung ansah. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so hatte ihn das, was er bereits gesehen hatte, stark zugesetzt und es fiel ihm schwer, Harrys Gefühle von seinen zu trennen.

Harry war mittlerweile wieder bei seinem Bett angekommen und hatte sich hingesetzt. Mit seinen grünen Augen beobachtete er Draco. Der wollte sich jetzt keine Blöße mehr geben und ging entschlossen auf eine weitere Tür zu, die er ohne zu zögern aufstieß.

_Das erste was er feststellte war, dass er sich in Hogwarts befand, um genau zu sein, im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nicht weit von Draco entfernt stand Harry. So wie es aussah, war es eine Erinnerung aus ihrem vierten Jahr, das Jahr, in dem das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hatte. Draco konnte spüren, dass Harry nervös und aufgeregt war, aber auch voller Vorfreude. Er schien hier auf jemanden zu warten und kaum hatte Draco daran gedacht, öffnete sich die Tür._

_Harry, der bisher aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, drehte sich um und lächelte Cedric an, der sorgsam die Tür hinter sich schloss und einen Zauber auf die Tür legte, damit sie ungestört waren. _

„_Harry", begrüßte ihn der ältere Junge freudig und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, um ihn zur Begrüßung sanft zu küssen._

„_Cedric", hauchte Harry, als sie sich gelöst hatten und schaute den anderen Jungen verträumt an, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss, diesmal viel leidenschaftlicher, trafen. _

_Draco konnte spüren, wie in Harrys Magen tausend Schnatze herumflogen, als Cedric ihn zärtlich während des Kusses streichelte. Die beiden schienen sehr vertraut miteinander und schienen schon länger zusammen zu sein. Harrys Hand glitt langsam an Cedrics Körper herab und legte sich auf dessen erwachenden Schaft und begann ihn, durch den Stoff hindurch zu massieren. Cedric stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und drängte seine Hüfte gegen die massierende Hand des Jüngeren. _

_Doch dann trat der Ältere einen Schritt zurück. „Harry, wir müssen in fünf Minuten los, das ist jetzt also keine gute Idee", sagte er schwer atmend._

_Harry nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Es wäre denkbar ungünstig, wenn du so zur dritten Aufgabe erscheinen würdest", grinste er schelmisch. _

„_Ja, lach du nur", meinte Cedric beleidigt, ehe er sich konzentrierte und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Momenten schien es geschafft und er blickte Harry an._

„_Du siehst beunruhig aus", sagte er leise. „Hast du Angst?"_

„_Ja, ich habe irgendein ungutes Gefühl. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn wir beide einfach hier bleiben und dieses Turnier vergessen würden", erwiderte Harry ehrlich._

„_Es wird schon gut gehen, Harry. Du bist mir im Duellieren ebenbürtig, trotz der drei Jahre Unterschied, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Heute Abend ist alles vorbei. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dann im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Der Sieger darf sich von dem anderen etwas wünschen", schlug Cedric mit einem lasziven Grinsen vor._

„_Einverstanden. Ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, was ich mir von dir wünschen werde", lächelte Harry._

„_Wie gut, dass das vollkommen egal ist, weil ich nämlich gewinnen werde", erwiderte der Ältere. „Aber nun komm, wir sollten gehen."_

_Harry nickte und umarmte seinen Freund noch einmal, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten. Draco folgte ihnen, doch Harrys ungutes Gefühl, ließ auch ihn sehr unruhig werden. Er wusste, was passieren würde und das war eine Sache, die er sich nicht ansehen wollte. Die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers stand unmittelbar bevor und Draco wusste von seinem Vater, was genau geschehen war, nachdem Harry und Cedric den Pokal gemeinsam berührt hatten. Er musste also nicht sehen, was geschehen war und er wollte es auch nicht sehen._

_Entschlossen schritt Draco wieder zu der Tür, um die Erinnerung zu verlassen, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Verzweifelt rüttelte er an der Tür, doch sie blieb fest verschlossen. Er konnte sich das nicht ansehen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Harry bei Cedrics Tod gefühlt hatte. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass er mit dem gutaussehenden Jungen zusammen gewesen war und es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, zuzusehen, wie Cedric ermordet worden war. Nein, er wollte sich das garantiert nicht ansehen. Draco hämmerte jetzt gegen die Tür. Vielleicht könnte Harry sie von außen öffnen, doch nichts geschah._

_Verzweifelt lehnte er sich gegen die Tür, ehe er an ihr hinab sank und auf dem Boden sitzen Blieb. Seine Stirn hatte er gegen die Tür gelehnt und er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und irgendwie Harrys Emotionen zu verdrängen. Er hatte keine Chance, er spürte die Nervosität, die Anspannung und eine leichte Panik, als Harry sich durch den Irrgarten kämpfte. Er spürte die Angst, als Harry gemeinsam mit Cedric gegen die riesige Spinne kämpfte, die Schmerzen, die Harry durch das Ungetüm zugefügt wurde, als er mit seinem Bein gegen eine ihrer Greifscheren stieß und wie der Schmerz noch größer wurde, als er sich aus dem Griff der Spinne befreien konnte und aus vier Meter Höhe auf sein ohnehin schon verletztes Bein fiel. Er spürte die Erleichterung, als beide Jungen es endlich geschafft hatten, die Spinne zu besiegen und hörte ihnen zu, wie sie darum stritten, wer von ihnen nun den Pokal nehmen und damit das Turnier gewinnen sollte und er hörte die verhängnisvollen Worte, als Harry vorschlug, dass sie beide den Pokal gleichzeitig nehmen sollten._

_Draco spürte, wie Harry daraufhin mit einem Portschlüssel davon gerissen wurde, wie er auf den Friedhof ankam, wie seine Panik sich steigerte, als er erkannte, vor wessen Grab sie gelandet waren, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, Cedric zu sagen, dass er verschwinden solle, seine Verzweiflung, als Cedric ihn nicht allein lassen wollte und schließlich den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe, der die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords ankündigte. Draco hörte die Worte, die Cedrics Leben ein Ende setzten und ein nie gekannter Schmerz erfüllte seine Brust. Harrys Gefühle waren so gewaltig, dass sie Draco die Luft zum atmen nahmen. Verzweifelt versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Alles begann sich um Draco zu drehen, doch seine eigene Panik darüber konnte er durch Harrys überwältigende Gefühle nicht spüren._

oooooooooo

Blaise rannte durch die Gänge Hogwarts in Richtung Kerker. Er war besorgt, sehr besorgt sogar. Seit beginn der Verschmelzung zwischen Draco und Harry hatte er seinen Freund beobachtet und sie neusten Entwicklungen machten ihm die größten Sorgen. Zu beginn des Zaubers, den er und Draco angewandt hatten, um dem Schwarzhaarigen zu helfen, hatte er fasziniert die weiteren Ereignisse beobachtet. Um Draco herum war eine Silberne Aura erschienen, während die um den Gryffindor herum golden zu sein schien. Immer wieder hatte Blaise beobachten können, wie die silberne Aura ein Stück weit von der goldenen verschluckt wurde, doch jedesmal hatte Draco sie wieder zurückdrängen können.

Es war, als würde Draco einen Kampf führen, nicht von der goldenen Aura von Harry verschluckt zu werden, doch vor zwanzig Minuten hatte sich das dramatisch verändert. Besorgt hatte er zusehen müssen, wie das silberne Leuchten um Draco von dem Gold immer mehr verdrängt wurde. Draco hatte angefangen schwer zu atmen und es schien, als würde er den Kampf verlieren. Als der Blonde dann immer blasser wurde, hatte Blaise endgültig gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte und war aufgesprungen. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, was er im Notfall tun sollte und so rannte der Schwarzhaarige nun so schnell er konnte zu dem Paten des Blonden.

Schlitternd kam er vor dem Büro des Tränkemeisters zu stehen und klopfte verzweifelt an die Tür. Kurz darauf wurde diese aufgerissen und Blaise starrte in die wütenden Augen seines Hauslehrers. Snape schien zu sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn der wütende Ausdruck verschwand bei dem Anblick des panischen Jungen. Er musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um aus dem, was Blaise daraufhin herunter ratterte, schlau zu werden. Blaise erzählte kurz und knapp von dem Fluch, wie sie etwas darüber herausgefunden hatten und das Draco sich in den Geist des Gryffindors begeben hatte und nun Probleme zu haben schien. Snape verlor keine Zeit und rannte mit dem Jungen durch die Gänge zurück zum Raum der Wünsche.

oooooooooo

Um Draco herum war alles schwarz. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und bekam noch immer kaum Luft. Nur noch vernebelt hatte er den Rest der Erinnerung mitbekommen, doch der Schmerz, denn er durch den Cruciatus des Dunklen Lords gespürt hatte, war nichts im Verglich zu dem Schmerz und der Trauer, die er von Harry über den Tod von Cedric gespürt hatte und noch immer war dieser Schmerz da und nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf rief ihm zu, dass es nicht seine Gefühle waren, doch Draco verstand nicht, was sie sagte. Er bekam immer weniger Luft, ihm war schwindelig, vor seinen Augen begannen bunte Punkte zu tanzen und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der immer schlimmer zu werden schien.

Draco erschrak, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihn legten und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zogen. Er hörte, wie jemand mit ihm sprach, doch er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Die Arme ließen ihn nicht los und langsam spürte Draco, wie wieder Luft in seine Lungen strömte. Der Schwindel verschwand langsam und allmählich konnte er die Worte, die unablässig in sein Ohr geflüstert wurden, verstehen, konnte verstehen, wie sein Pate mit ihm sprach und versuchte, ihn zurückzuholen und alles was Draco tun konnte war, sich in die Umarmung fallen zu lassen und zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag, hemmungslos zu weinen begann.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Draco sich wieder beruhig hatte. Er schämte sich dafür, so die Kontrolle verloren zu haben und verstand einfach nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

„Es sind nicht deine Gefühle, die du hier spürst. Du kannst sie nicht hinterfragen oder verleugnen, dass es sie gibt, so wie du es mit deinen Gefühlen tust", beantwortete ihm Snape die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Draco, noch immer in der Umarmung seines Paten. Er fühlte sich im Moment so geborgen und wollte dieses Gefühl um keinen Preis verlieren. Er war froh, als die starken Arme ihn nicht losließen, sondern ihn weiterhin beschützend festhielten.

„Blaise hat mich geholt, weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hat und die waren auch nicht unbegründet. Ich muss dich gar nicht fragen, wieso du so eine Dummheit begehen konntest und es auch noch alleine versuchen wolltest. Für das, was du hier vorhast, ist eine hohe Kontrolle notwendig, die nur gut ausgebildete Okklumentiker ausführen sollten. Du hättest zu mir kommen sollen und es nicht allein versuchen sollen", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

„Hättest du mir denn geholfen?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren", antwortete Snape und löste sich langsam von seinem Patensohn. „Du solltest jetzt mit mir zurückkommen."

Draco schaute Snape entsetzt an. „Nein, ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg. Ich habe Harry noch nicht überzeugt, dass er zurückkommen muss."

„Was meinst du mit nicht überzeugt. Sieh dich doch einmal hier um, hier ist nichts. Du kannst für Harry nichts mehr tun", sagte Snape ernst.

„Hier ist nichts, weil wir in einem der Räume sind", erklärte Draco. Auf den fragenden Blick seines Patenonkels erklärte er weiter. „Harry ist hinter dieser Tür dort. Ich weiß nicht, ob Blaise es dir erklärt hat, aber wir haben herausgefunden, was der Zauber des Dunklen Lords bewirkt hat. Alle schlimmen Erinnerungen sind auf ihn eingestürzt und deshalb hat er sich hierher zurückgezogen. Ich habe mit ihm eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Ich sehe mir sechs seiner Erinnerungen an und dann wird er sich ihnen vielleicht stellen und wieder er selbst werden."

„Wie viele Erinnerungen hast du dir bereits angesehen?", fragte Snape ruhig.

„Das war die vierte", gab Draco kleinlaut zu. „Ich wusste nicht, wie schlimm es ist. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich bis jetzt schon zu sehen bekommen habe."

„Ich denke, ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung davon", entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Ich habe einen kleinen Einblick gekommen, als ich ihn in seinem fünften Jahr in Okklumentik unterrichtet habe."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, ehe Snape erneut zu sprechen anfing. „Das alles nimmt dich viel zu sehr mit und vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Er hat sich entschieden hier zu bleiben und vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du ihn in Ruhe lässt."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", entrüstete sich der blonde Slytherin. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft der Meinung sein, dass es für Harry besser ist, nicht wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren und stattdessen eine leblose Hülle zu bleiben. Was wäre, wenn ich an Harrys Stelle wäre. Würdest du nicht versuchen mir zu helfen?"

„Natürlich würde ich das. Aber das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Du bist mein Patensohn. Ihr habt euch seit beginn der Schulzeit bekämpft und seid in keinem Verhältnis, dass das Riskieren deiner Gesundheit hier rechtfertigt", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

„Vielleicht will ich ja genau dieses Verhältnis ändern. Du bist im Moment mit meinem Geist verschmolzen, ich muss dir also nichts vormachen. Ich würde gerne Harrys Freund sein, sogar mehr als das, aber am wichtigsten ist, dass Harry ein glückliches Leben führen kann und dass kann er nicht, wenn er sich hier versteckt."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich schaffen kannst. Denkst du wirklich du kannst dir noch zwei weitere solcher Erinnerungen ansehen?", fragte Severus besorgt.

„Ich muss es tun", antwortete Draco resigniert, aber auch entschlossen. „Kannst du bei Blaise bleiben, falls ich dich noch einmal brauche?"

„Dir ist das wirklich wichtig, oder?", seufzte Severus, Draco nickte. „Ich werde da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Danke", lächelte Draco, ehe er endlich wieder aufstand. Snape nickte ihm noch einmal zu, und ehe Draco die Klinke herunterdrückte, um den Raum zu verlassen, war sein Pate auch schon verschwunden.

Harry schaute ihn mit leeren Augen an, als er wieder aus dem Raum getreten war. Draco versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er war, doch seine roten, verquollenen Augen sprachen sicher für sich. Vorsichtig versuchte der Blonde ein Lächeln, das ihm jedoch misslang. Er konnte einfach nicht länger in diese traurigen Augen schauen, so wandte er sich ab und schritt die Türen entlang, bis er vor einer weiteren stehen blieb.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, doch nachdem er sich ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, dass Severus da draußen war und ihm helfen würde, wäre es notwendig, drückte er entschlossen die Klinke zur nächsten Tür hinunter.

_Erneut befand er sich eindeutig in Hogwarts. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt ging Harry gerade auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu. Nach seinem Aussehen zu urteilen war das ihr sechstes Schuljahr gewesen und da Harry leicht humpelte, muss es wohl direkt nach dem Quidditchspiel vor den Weihnachtsferien gewesen sein, bei dem er aus zwanzig Meter Höhe abgestürzt war. Draco hatte nie gewusst, warum es passiert war, aber irgendwann mitten im Spiel war der Schwarzhaarige einfach so vom Besen gefallen und hatte sich schwere Verletzungen zugezogen._

_Schnell folgte Draco ihm, als das Portrait sich öffnete und ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors einließ. Harry ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden und ging geradewegs durch ihn hindurch, ehe er die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinaufging. Draco blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen und folgte ihm zu seinem Schlafsaal. Nachdem Harry die Tür dorthin geöffnet hatte, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen und Draco musste sich ein wenig recken, um zu sehen, was dieses Verhalten verursacht hatte._

_An einem der Betten standen Weasley und Granger. Das Bett war ein wenig beiseite gerückt worden und enthüllten darunter ein kleines Loch im Fußboden, wo die beiden wohl ein paar lose Bretter hochgehoben hatten. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch stieg Draco in die Nase und er schaute wieder zu Harry, der sehr blass geworden war. Der Blonde bemerkte, dass die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen leicht zitterten, etwas, was in Harrys sechsten und auch siebten Schuljahr normal gewesen war._

„_Was tut ihr da?", fragte Harry schließlich und schaute seine beiden Freunde entsetzt an. _

_Beide fuhren überrascht herum, doch während Rons Gesichtsausdruck bald zu schuldbewusst wechselte, war der Ausdruck auf Grangers Gesicht eindeutig als angeekelt zu beschreiben._

_Harry betrat den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. „Harry, das ist widerlich", schimpfte sie und deutete auf das Loch im Fußboden. „Ich bin hier hoch gekommen, um Ron zu besuchen und rieche diesen ekligen Gestank. Du kannst sicher verstehen, dass ich dem auf den Grund gehen musste. Das ist wirklich abstoßend."_

_Harry ging auf die beiden zu und lugte in das Loch im Boden. Auch Draco sah neugierig hinein und musste nun ebenfalls die Nase rümpfen. Unter den losen Brettern schien Harry Essen versteckt zu haben, das während seines Aufenthaltes auf der Krankenstation angefangen haben musste, zu schimmeln und nun tatsächlich furchtbar stank. Draco konnte sich denken, dass Harry dank seiner Kindheit immer die Gewissheit haben musste, dass etwas zu Essen für ihn zur Verfügung stand. Dass er nicht da war, um es rechtzeitig zu essen oder wegzuwerfen, war ein unglücklicher Umstand und Draco tat es leid, als er spürte, wie Harry sich deswegen schämte, während gleichzeitig noch immer Verzweiflung von ihm ausging._

„_Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?", keifte das Mädchen nun weiter._

„_Es geht dich nichts an, was ich unter meinem Bett aufbewahre", antwortete Harry abwehrend und Draco verstand, dass die beiden wohl so wie er selbst nicht zu wissen schienen, wie Harrys Kindheit bei seinen Verwandten gewesen war. _

„_Das geht uns also nichts an?", fragte das Mädchen verblüfft nach._

„_Hey, Alter, wenn unter deinem Bett Essen vergammelt, möchte ich schon wissen, warum das so ist. Schließlich stinkt es nun schon seit Tagen hier so schlimm", sagte nun Weasley._

_Draco konnte deutlich spüren, wie Harry sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte und er fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung suchte. Er kam nicht dazu, eine Ausrede zu erfinden, da Hermine sich gefangen zu haben schien und nun weiter redete._

„_Weißt du was, Harry? Ich habe es satt", sagte sie und stütze dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ständig tust du Dinge, für die du uns keine Erklärung geben willst und bis jetzt habe ich ja auch darüber hinweg gesehen, aber ich bin nicht mehr bereit dazu. Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry, und wir haben schon mehr als einmal unsere Leben riskiert, um dir zu helfen, aber wir bekommen dafür nichts zurück. Seit Wochen gehst du uns aus dem Weg und du erzählst uns nichts von dem geheimen Training, das Dumbledore angeordnet hat, damit du Voldemort gegenübertreten kannst, obwohl es auch für uns besser wäre, zu wissen, was du lernst, denn durch unser Freundschaft zu dir sind wir in ständiger Gefahr. Du bist egoistisch, Harry. Wenn du von uns erwartest, dass wir an deiner Seite kämpfen, haben wir ein Recht darauf, all diese Sachen zu erfahren."_

„_Ist das der eigentliche Grund für diese Inquisition? Die Tatsache, dass ich euch nicht an dem Training teilhaben lasse? Es gibt nichts, was ich euch darüber oder über irgendetwas anderes zu erzählen habe", verteidigte sich Harry, dem die Worte seiner Freundin sehr wehgetan hatten. _

„_Ach nein?", antwortete Granger und verschränkte nun ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Dann Harry, ist diese Freundschaft für mich beendet. Du willst uns nichts erzählen? Dann werde auch allein mit allem fertig."_

_Harry sah dabei zu, wie die Braunhaarige daraufhin aus dem Raum stürmte. Dracos sah zu, wie Harry zu Ron schaute und spürte, wie dessen Herz brach, als der Rotschopf ihn nur kurz emotionslos anschaute und ihr dann folgte. Er spürte, wie Harry ihnen nachrennen und alles erklären wollte, wie er sich dann aber dagegen entschied. Er verstand, dass Harry es wahrscheinlich als besser empfand, wenn sie nicht mehr befreundet waren, um sie zu beschützen und er wollte nichts anderes tun, als den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme zu nehmen, als der sich Sekunden nachdem er das Essen hatte verschwinden lassen, in das Bett warf und lautlos schluchzte. _

Draco wirkte nachdenklich, als er wieder aus der Tür hinaustrat und zu Harry schaute. Das war also der Grund gewesen, warum das Trio auseinandergebrochen war? Es hatte eine Menge Spekulationen darüber gegeben und Draco war mehr als einmal aufgefallen, wie einsam Harry seit dieser Zeit gewesen war. Granger und Weasley waren seine einzigen wirklichen Freunde gewesen und Draco hatte damals beobachten können wie sie ihn zunächst ignoriert und ihn später auch immer wieder mit Worten verletzt hatten. Harrys ruhige und zurückhaltende Art hatten dafür gesorgt, dass auch der Rest seines Hauses ignoriert hatte, während einige andere sich seinen ehemaligen Freunden angeschlossen hatten.

Es fiel Draco nicht leicht das zuzugeben, doch er war froh darüber, dass diese Erinnerung nicht so heftig gewesen war. Sicher war sie ohne Zweifel schlimm gewesen, immerhin hatte Harry seine Freunde verloren, doch sie war eindeutig leichter zu ertragen, als die anderen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Blieb nur noch eine weitere Erinnerung, die er sich ansehen musste. Ohne zu überlegen, oder noch einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen, ging Draco einfach auf die nächste Tür zu und trat ohne zu zögern ein.

_Wieder befand er sich im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Es war Nacht und alle schliefen. Draco schaute zu Harrys Bett und erkannte, dass der Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls schlief. Zu seiner großen Überraschung stellte der Blonde fest, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Er wunderte sich darüber, kam jedoch nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er bemerkte, wie zwei Gestalten das Zimmer betraten. Er konnte hören, wie ein Zauber gesprochen wurde, der wohl verhindern sollte, dass die anderen im Schlafsaal aufwachen würden. Er sah, wie sich beide Männer kurz zunickten, ehe der eine von ihnen plötzlich einen Fluch auf Harry losschickte. Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte hoch und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als auch schon der nächste Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert wurde. Drei weitere Flüche folgten, ehe es Harry gelang, den nächsten abzublocken._

„_Das war schlecht, Potter", hörte Draco einen der Männer sagen. „Du hast dich einfach so überrumpeln lassen. Waren etwa die ganzen Trainingseinheiten unnütz?"_

_Draco stutzte. War das vielleicht das Training, von dem Granger und Weasley vorhin gesprochen hatten? Was sollte das überhaupt? Wie sollte Harry denn wissen, dass sie angreifen, wenn er gerade geschlafen hatte? _

„_Mitkommen", knurrte der Mann wieder und Harry folgte ihnen gehorsam. Leicht verzog er durch die Schmerzen, die sie verursacht hatten, sein Gesicht, doch ansonsten ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Draco jedoch konnte spüren, dass er Angst hatte und der Blonde fragte sich, was jetzt kommen würde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sah Draco zu, wie erneut ein paar Zauber gesprochen wurden, die wohl dafür sorgen sollten, dass niemand sie unterbrach. Draco riss die Augen auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, als plötzlich einer der Männer einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf Harry sprach. Nur verschwommen bekam er mit, wie der andere Mann ihn aufforderte, sich zu wehren und einen Zauber zu sprechen, doch Harry war nicht dazu in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun._

„_Du bist erbärmlich, Potter", sagte einer der Männer, nachdem der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. „Wie willst du den Kampf gegen du-weißt-schon-wen bestehen, wenn ein einfacher Cruciatus dich so aus der Bahn werfen kann? Dumbledore hat uns schon gesagt, dass wir mit dir viel Arbeit haben werden, aber keine Sorge, wir werden dich schon so weit bekommen, dass die Schmerzen dir nichts mehr ausmachen werden."_

_Geschockt riss Draco die Augen auf. Das konnte doch unmöglich Dumbledores Werk sein. Er sah ungläubig zu, wie erneut einer der Männer seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und den Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Schwarzhaarigen sprach, worauf die Welt um ihn herum erneut in Schmerz versank. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die beiden von Harry abließen und ihn einfach so wieder ins Bett schickten. Also wenn das wirklich das Training war, von dem Granger vorhin gesprochen hatte, konnte Draco verstehen, warum er nicht wollte, dass seine Freunde davon wussten oder daran teilnahmen. _

Draco zitterte am ganzen Leib, als er wieder aus der Tür trat. Alles tat ihm weh und wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass er mit dieser letzten Erinnerung seinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten hatte. Er blieb einfach ein paar weitere Minuten dort stehen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe er schwerfällig zu dem Bett ging, von dem aus Harry ihn mit traurigen Augen musterte.

Mühsam setzte sich der Blonde auf das Bett und schaute so ruhig wie möglich in die grünen Smaragde vor ihm. Noch ein paar Mal atmete er tief durch, ehe er endlich etwas sagte.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Harry", begann er. „Dass was du dein Leben lang durchmachen musstest, war schrecklich und ich muss zugeben, dass ich verstehen kann, dass du dich diesen Erinnerungen nicht stellen willst."

„Du lässt mich also in Ruhe und gehst wieder?", fragte Harry und trotzdem er hoffnungsvoll klang, konnte Draco auch eine Spur von Traurigkeit in den Worten hören.

„Auf keinen Fall, Harry", widersprach Draco entschlossen. „Die Abmachung gilt. Ich möchte, dass du wieder zurück kommst. Ich will, dass du dich der Vergangenheit stellst und wieder anfängst zu leben. Ich will für dich da sein und dir all das geben, auf was du bisher verzichten musstest. Und ich werde dich vor allem und jeden beschützen, koste es was es wolle."

„Warum?", flüsterte Harry leise und senkte seinen Blick.

Draco konnte nicht darauf antworten. War es denn wirklich genug, was er dem Schwarzhaarigen bieten konnte? Ja, er hatte tiefe, sehr tiefe Gefühle für ihn, aber würde das wirklich reichen? Zweifel kamen in ihm auf. Hinter jeder dieser unzähligen Türen wartete eine Erinnerung auf Harry, die ihn dann wieder verfolgen würde. Wollte er ihn wirklich dazu zwingen, sich ihnen zu stellen, wenn er doch kaum die sechs, die er selbst gesehen hatte, verkraften konnte?

„Du hast all die Jahre mit diesen Erinnerungen gelebt und dich nicht von ihnen besiegen lassen. Du hast uns trotz allem von dem Dunklen Lord befreit und nun möchte ich dasselbe für dich tun und dir helfen, deine Dämonen zu besiegen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht wird, aber ich wäre für dich da. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob das genug ist, dich zu überzeugen zurückzukommen, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich es ernst meine."

„Dann habe ich mir all die verstohlenen Blicke von dir doch nicht nur eingebildet?", fragte Harry nun mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Das hast du bemerkt?", fragte Draco und errötete leicht.

„Das musste ich ja, schließlich habe ich ja dasselbe getan", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige verlegen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco mit belegter Stimme, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Freude darüber im Zaum zu halten. Als Harry jedoch zaghaft nickte, konnte der Blonde nicht anders und hob eine Hand, um damit sanft über dessen Gesicht zu streicheln. Er bemerkte, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich der Hand leicht entgegen drückte und lächelte nun sanft.

„Bitte Harry, komm mit mir zurück", flehte er beinahe. „Lass das alles hinter dir und komm zurück zu mir. Lass mich dein Freund sein und dir all das geben, was du dir immer gewünscht hast."

„Aber ich habe Angst", gab Harry zu und Draco konnte nun wieder deutlich die Verzweiflung hören.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich werde für dich da sein. Blaise wird für dich da sein und ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, sogar Severus wird für dich da sein. Komm zurück und ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine. Wir werden ganz langsam anfangen und ich werde dich zu nichts drängen, hörst du? In ein paar Tagen ist Weihnachten und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher auf der Welt, als es mit dir verbringen zu können. Und wenn du es willst, können wir jedes Weinachten zusammen verbringen, unser ganzes Leben."

Draco schwieg und schaute gebannt zu Harry, der mit sich zu ringen schien, ehe er entschlossen aufstand und Draco die Hand hin hielt. Der Blonde ergriff sie fest und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Sie schwiegen, als sie gemeinsam zu der Tür gingen, die Draco den Zugang zu Harry ermöglich hatte. Beide wussten, dass die Rückkehr für Harry sehr schwer werden würde und so standen sie eine ganze Weile vor der Tür und schwiegen.

„Wirst du da sein, wenn ich auf der anderen Seite aufwache?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Wenn du es zulässt, werde ich immer für dich da sein", erwiderte Draco und drückte die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen fest. Harry lächelte daraufhin und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Klinke zu der Tür, die ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückbringen würde, hinunter drückte und gemeinsam mit dem Blonden durch sie hindurch schritt.


End file.
